Sakura Utonium: Heart and Soul
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Sequel to "Rebecca Utonium: Beauty and Brains." Sakura, Professor Utonium's daughter and Rebecca's cousin, moves into Townsville to spend time with her family. When HIM's out for revenge on Mojo and Rebecca, he notices Sakura and wants her. Will Sakura keep her family safe? Will Mojo and Rebecca stay together? I only own my OC and my friend owns hers. HIM/OC and Mojo/OC. No flames!
1. Meet Sakura

The city of Townsville is a friendly and peaceful city with many of its citizens doing things to make this city alive. A teenage girl with blonde hair held back in a gray headband, fair skin, and different eye colors walked on the sidewalk. Her left iris is red as her right iris is green. She wore a blue poet shirt, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of gray flats. She hums and looks around the city as it is her first day of being here.

As she was walking along, she accidentally bumps into somebody. The person she bumped into was a teenager with wavy dark brown hair that is held in a pony, light brown eyes with bits of silver eyeshadow on her lids and black mascara to accent her doe eyes, and fair skin with rosy cheeks. She wore a pair of silver hoop earrings, a white cami with blue polka dots as the pattern, denim shorts, and a pair of blue flip-flops. The girl said, "Sorry about that."

Sakura said, "No, it's okay. I didn't see you."

The girl looked at Sakura and said, "Your accent's different. Are you from England?"

Sakura answers, "Yes, I'm from London. I just came to transfer to Townsville Community College. I'm Sakura. What's your name?"

The girl held her hand out for a friendly handshake and said, "Rebecca. I'm Rebecca. Nice to meet you."

Taking her hand, Sakura smiled and shook it as she replied, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Rebecca." She squeezed Rebecca's hand in a friendly way before letting her hand go. Sakura asked Rebecca when she pushed her headband back a little, "Do you know any good art shops are?" Sakura was a little surprised at how easy she already felt around Rebecca.

Rebecca said, "Rebecca said, "Yeah, I was just heading over there now. Let's go." Rebecca and Sakura walked down a few blocks, found an art shop, and headed inside. Sakura looks to see Rebecca grab a big box of crayons and a model kit that has ships in bottles. Sakura grabs a few sketchpads, paints, charcoals, and some pencils as she said, "Rebecca, what's with the crayons?"

She replies, "It's for my little cousin. She loves to color and she has a good hand at drawing. If you're curious about the ship in a bottle kit, it's for my boyfriend. Other than reading and cooking, he loves making those on his spare time."

Sakura smiled as she browsed over some other items, "Aw, that's sweet. I'd love to have a boyfriend who I could do that for and who'd do it for me." She then picked a blue drawing pad as she blinked once and said, "I have a sister who loves to draw, another sister who loves to read, and a third sister whom I might introduce to the art of dance fighting..." She couldn't help but chuckle at how different her sisters were to each other. When she had finished browsing, she moved to the checkout and asked Rebecca, "What's your cousin's name?"

Rebecca said, "Bubbles. The names fits her personality and she's such a sweetie. She and her sisters are like the little sisters I never had before." Sakura looks at her things and said, "I guess you're an only child, huh?" Rebecca said as she placed her items near the cashier, "Yeah. My parents moved to Chicago because of the crime rates being nuts, but I stayed because of college and being near my uncle. He's like a second father to me."

Sakura said, "That's nice." She then pursed her lips in thought, then said in a musing type of voice, "What are Bubbles's sisters called?" Rebecca said, "Blossom and Buttercup. Why do you ask?"

Meanwhile, the Amoeba Boys were floating down the street looking for trouble to get into. They were bad as criminals, but still wanted to get recognition for being villains. "We should do something big," Bossman said. The other two agreed, but Junior added "Yeah, but what, Boss?" Bossman sees a piece of paper on the ground, picks it up, and tosses it to the ground. He said smugly, "Littering."

The Amoeba Boys looked to see Rebecca and Sakura walk out of the art store, then Sakura said, "I didn't know that you know the Powerpuff Girls, Becky." Rebecca said, "I hope I'm not being a pain, but please don't call me Becky. I'm okay with Rebecca and Becca, but not Becky." Sakura said, "Okay, Becca. I actually think you might be my cousin, Becca." Her mismatched eyes slightly glazed as her mind came to a conclusion.

Before Rebecca could say anything, Bossoman looked at the two and said to his cronies, "Let's go talk to them girls." They floated over towards Rebecca and Sakura. Rebecca looks at the two and snickers, "Who are you guys? Three pepperoni pizzas gone moldy?" Sakura places a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, then Bossman says, "We're the Amoeba Boys, doll! Instead of Mojo Jojo being the most known villain, we're gonna commit the best crime of the century!"

Rebecca said, "Hate to break it to you, but Mojo's not in the villain business anymore. We don't have time for you." As the two began to walk away, the Amoeba Boys followed the two and began to pesture them about being good criminals. Bossman said, "Watch!" He takes the same paper from the ground and tosses it to the sidewalk, then smirks, "Littering!"

Sakura said, "Lame-o!"

Rebecca face-palms herself and said, "Go bug someone else, will ya? We don't have time for you!"

Sakura nodded agreeing with Rebecca, "Buzz off or I'll have to take desperate measures." Bossman looked worried a moment, then put on a brave face and said, "We ain't leaving until you agree we are the best criminals, see?" Junior says to back up Bossman, "Yeah, we're gonna be the best criminals like Boss says." Sakura sighed slightly and reached into her small hipbag, then slipped a small bottle to Rebecca. She also saw pink, blue, and green blurs heading their way.

Rebecca smiles, "Perfect timing." The blurs of pink, blue, and green came up as three girls appeared. Blossom said, "Amoeba Boys, will you three get it through your heads?" Bubbles adds, "You're not going to be the best criminals." Buttercup sneered, "Better buzz of or else!" Bossman said, "Or else what?"

Rebecca said, "I might use this one you!" She squeezes the bottle at Bossman, who gets hit by a clear pink liquid and cries out in pain, "AAAAAAAH! IT BURNS!" Slim and Junior said, "Hand cleaner!"

Sakura said, "They're all yours, Girls."

Blossom smiled a little. She then gave some orders on a position, then they started to fight the Amoeba boys. Blossom calls from the fight, "You can head off now, Becca, Sakura... This may get messy." Bubbles smiled sweetly at her eldest sister and cousin before joining in. Buttercup smirked and joined in as well. The Amoeba Boys cried out as the Girls attacked them. Bossman was muttering between cries about horrible sneaky girls and how women were trouble.

Sakura looked at Rebecca, "So, are you coming back to Dad's with us?" Rebecca said, "Yeah. I'm staying over there because I couldn't pay off the rent at my apartment. I've been living with them since I was off from college and began working at Duke's Diner."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Well, we best do as the Girls say. Well, Dad and they themselves told me they've faced worse." She then turned to head to the bookstore she noticed in the distance. Blossom had quickly brought three trashcans up and held two up. Bubbles held up the third giggling. Buttercup knocked the Amoeba Boys into each trashcan and said, "Take that, you lame-os!"

Rebecca smiled, "Alright, three goonbags belong in the trash. Let's head home." The Girls flew away, but Bubbles zipped back and asked, "Becca, do you and Sakura need a lift?" Rebecca holds out her car keys saying, "Nope, we're good. See you there, Bubbles." Bubbles flew away with a smile and nod, then Sakura asks, "You got a car?"

Rebecca nods, "Yep, a Mustang." She leads Sakura to a classic red vintage, gets in, and buckles herself as she starts the car. The two drove out of the city and headed towards the suburban area of Townsville, where most of the residents live at. The car pulled up towards the Utonium chateau, then Rebecca gets out of the car with Sakura.

* * *

**How's that? It's been a while since I wrote my Powerpuff fanfic, so I decided to write one. I did some PMs with a buddy and she wanted to have her character in. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: It's good to see another fanfic involving Powerpuff Girls!**

**Me: Mojo, nice seeing you again! (hugs Mojo)**

**Mojo Jojo: I see that you're picking up from where you left off from your last story. You and your friend seem to have come up with good ideas for this new story. Like the part where the Amoeba Boys are scared, frightened, terrified, and afraid of hand sanitizer. Mind if I say the disclaimer and do the honors?**

**Me: Go right ahead.**

**Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl only owns her OC Rebecca and AnnaleaseTurner owns her OC Sakura; ****the show and characters including myself are owned by Craig McCracken, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network. **


	2. Family Reunions, Gifts, and Meeting Mojo

Sakura, making sure she wouldn't end up hitting Rebecca, swung her arms wide as she giggled lightly, "Home sweet home." She was overly happy at the moment by having new art things as well as meeting and hanging out with a cousin she had not long met. Rebecca opens the door to the house and gets in saying, "We're here!" Blossom and her sisters zoom over with hugs, tackling the two to the ground.

Bubbles said, "Glad to see you again, Sakura!"

Buttercup said, "Yeah, you and Becca really showed those Amoeba dorks who's boss!"

Sakura gets up and said, "Thanks, Girls. Is Dad here?"

Rebecca said as she gets up, "He's probably in the lab. I'll go get him."

Rebecca walks around the house, spots a door with a label on it to show the laboratory, and slowly opens the door. Walking down the stairs quietly, Rebecca sees her uncle testing some beakers. Professor Utonium carefully sets the beaker down and pours a neon green liquid into a fizzing orange one, then takes his goggles off. He looks to his niece and smiles, "Becca, glad you're back home safe. How are things?"

Rebecca hugs her uncle and said, "Pretty good. Got some more crayons for Bubbles, another ship in a bottle kit for Jojo, and Sakura's here." The Professor looked at her and asked, "Sakura? My Sakura's here? Where is she?" He seemed happy about the news, then Rebecca answers, "In the living room with the Girls. You might want to check the beaker."

"Why?"

"It's gonna explode! Duck and cover!" Rebecca said, grabbing herself a pair of goggles and ducking near a bookshelf. The Professor got his goggles back on fast and grabs a hold of the beaker, but the vial exploded and left the Professor's face a bit black. The Professor washes his face off with water from the sink and dries himself with a towel saying, "Thanks for the warning, Becca."

Rebecca takes the goggles off and said, "No problem."

"Dad, what exploded?!" Sakura called from upstairs. She would've popped down, but hadn't set foot in his lab since the accident that had turned her eye red. Blossom's voice was heard, "Sakura, it's okay! We're kinda used to this now!" Buttercup's voice was heard as well, "Yeah, everything's back to normal." Bubbles could also be heard giggling.

Sakura walks with the Girls to the lab and sees the door open as Rebecca walked out, followed by Professor Utonium. The man said, "Everything's fine. Becca was kind enough to warn me beforehand."

Rebecca walked over towards Bubbles and asked, "How did you like the new crayons?"

Bubbles said, "I love them! I could be able to use different colors for shading and things! What's with the ship in a bottle kit? Is that a gift for Mojo?" Rebecca answered, "Yeah, it is. I'll be able to give it to him tomorrow when I see him." Sakura smiled a little and hugged her father. She hadn't given him a proper hug for a while. She then let him go and looked at the Girls saying with a smile, "Oh, yeah! I have gifts for you all!" She quickly ran upstairs, started putting her stuff away except the blue drawing pad, and came back downstairs with a few items.

Sakura said as she hands the blonde Powerpuff the drawing pad, "For Bubbles, a drawing pad." She gave Blossom a book and said, "For Blossom, a book of classic tales. And for Buttercup, I'm going to teach you how to incorperate dance into your attacks. So if anyone tries to sneak attack, then you'll be able to be flexible to get away to land an attack yourself."

The Girls all smiled widely at her, except Buttercup who tried to hide it with a disgruntled look at the mention of dance. Sakura said handing the Professor a picture frame, "And, Dad, I have a copy of the photograph of us on my last visit." The Professor holds the picture frame and smiles. Sakura said, "Becca, since I heard so much about you from some letters Dad sent me, this is for you."

She hands Rebecca a snowglobe that has a figure of Saint Paul's Cathedral inside the glass. Rebecca shakes the globe as the glitter flew around inside and smiles, "Thanks, Sakura." Sakura smiled happy that everyone had liked her gifts. She then took her headband out and tucked it away. Her fringe fell over the red eye as was her normal custom when inside.

The Girls all floated into the living room and started to play. Bubbles is drawing, Blossom is reading, and Buttercup is playing a video game. Sakura started to play with her necklace around her neck not knowing what to do now. She looked to see Rebecca writing in some pink book as she appeared to be thinking. Rebecca wrote a couple of sentences and closes the book, then looks at Sakura. She said, "Hey. I hope I'm not being a pain with asking questions, but how come you have two different eye colors?"

Sakura looked at her and gave a small sheepish smile, "I was playing in my dad's lab when I was little and I spilt a chemical in my eye, but Dad managed to wash it out. I was lucky that I didn't go blind in that eye, but my iris turned red due to the chemical." She sat down next to Rebecca and chuckled, "Still, it makes me different so it's not too bad."

She then looked at Rebecca and asks, "Would you like to see a picture of my mum?"

Rebecca said, "Sure."

Sakura takes a small scrapbook out and shows her a picture of a woman with a close resemblance to Sakura. Rebecca looks at the woman's face and said, "You look just like her." Sakura said, "I kept remembering looking at some pictures of Uncle Phil and Aunt Isabelle. You got his features mostly, but you have a bit of your mum's. Could I draw and paint a picture of you, the Girls, and my dad together sometime?"

The Girls were still playing with their new things.

Rebecca smiles, "Sure, I wouldn't mind."

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Cool."

* * *

The next day, Sakura was woken by an excited Bubbles. The Powerpuff squealed, "Wake up, Sakura!" She giggle before flying to wake up Rebecca. With a groan, Sakura sat up blinking drearily, "What a wake-up call." Sakura woke up and got dressed in a white paint splattered poet shirt, black leggings, and a pair of black flats. A ribbon style headband adorned her hair. Her necklace was placed around her neck before she went downstairs.

As she headed downstairs, she saw the Professor cooking up some breakfast. The man flipped some pancakes, cooked some eggs, and began to fry up some scrapple. Rebecca heads into the kitchen as she sees the Girls and Sakura. She wore her brown hair down with a purple flower clip holding the right side of her hair, a pair of pearl earrings and a black choker made of satin, a dark blue camisole top under a purple cardigan with 3/4 length sleeves, a pair of jeans, and a pair of white flats. Rebecca grabs herself a glass and some milk saying, "Good morning, everyone."

Sakura waved happily as her eyes looked slightly tired, "Morning, Becca."

Bubbles waves happily, "Good morning, Becca!"

Blossom smiles, "Good morning, Rebecca."

"What's so good about it?" Buttercup mumbles before smiling, "Oh, yeah. Morning, Becca."

Professor Utonium finishes cooking and said, "Good morning, sweetheart."

Sakura rested her chin on her hands and asks, "What's everyone doing today?"

Bubbles answers with a giggle, Blossom says with happiness, and Buttercup responds with a smirk. "Hanging out at home." Rebecca said, "Not much. Just going over to visit Jojo and see a movie. You wanna come? The more the merrier." Sakura said with a raised brow, "Jojo? As in Mojo Jojo? I wouldn't mind going, but do you think it's okay? I've heard a lot about Mojo Jojo being the Girls' worst enemy."

Rebecca takes a sip of her milk and said, "I'm positive. He used to be mean, coarse, and horrible at first. But right now he's changed into this different person: nice, funny, understanding, and someone to relate to. He still has that reiterating speech that gets on everyone's nerves, but it doesn't bother me as much."

Sakura smiled slightly, "Yes, then. I'd love to come." She looked at the Girls and asks, "What are you Girls going to do all day?"

Blossom said, "Some chores that need to be done like cleaning up."

Bubbles said, "Yeah, and we get to help clean in some spaces the Professor can't reach."

Buttercup adds, "The only relief we get besides watching TV and playing is going out to fight crime in the city."

Sakura looks at the Professor and asks, "What are you going to be doing?"

Her father said, "Well, just do some things around the house and work on some experiments." Sakura said to her father fondly, then gave a wide smile to the Girls, "Just be careful, Dad. Have a great day, Girls." Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup nod. Each adding their own sentiment of well wishes for the day. Rebecca said as she has her purse, "Well, you sure you're up for this?"

Sakura asked, "Seeing Mojo? Yeah, I think so."

The two headed towards Rebecca's car, got in, and headed off towards the city. Sakura looked out of the window as they headed through Townsville. She had a smile on her face and said, "I'm excited, but kind of nervous." She also played with a strand of her hair, showing her slight nervousness. Rebecca said, "It's gonna be okay. Trust me." She pulls over towards Townsville Park and stops the car, then she opens the backseat to get the bag and looks up ahead.

In the middle of the park, there is a giant volcano with some sort of observatory built at the top. At the base, there is a staircase that leads to the top and a bridge over a small moat. Sakura says as she looks up, "Looks pretty big. Are you sure it's safe?" Rebecca said, "Yeah, this volcano's been dormant for years."

Sakura nodded and looked at Rebecca saying, "I'll follow you up." The two headed up towards the top, then Rebecca presses her finger on a doorbell near a giant door. As the ringing sounds out, the two waited and they looked to see the door being opened. Rebecca looks up to see a chimpanzee with green skin stand up to 6'2 with a large helmet on his head, a blue tunic being held by a white belt with a purple buckle, a pair of white boots, a flowing violet cape, and a pair of white gloves.

Rebecca smiles at the chimp, who smiled in return and said, "Rebecca, good to see you here. Who's this you have with you?" The girl said after she gives Mojo's cheek a welcoming kiss, "Jojo, I'd like you to meet Sakura Utonium. She's my cousin and I just met her yesterday. Sakura, meet Mojo Jojo." The girl with Rebecca gave a tiny wave and said, "Hi."

Mojo nods in response, "Pleasure to meet you, see you, and speak with you for the first time. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable. By that I mean is to say you are welcome here now and you should make yourself comfortable, take the load off, and you're both guests of mine." Sakura says with a small smile, "Thank you." She followed Rebecca into Mojo's place and looked around in amazement with the architecture inside; her inner artist was impressed. She stored the details in her mind, so she could maybe do a landscape portrait of the room and give it to Mojo or place it in her sketchbook.

* * *

**How was that one? Yes, Mojo does make an appearance in this fanfic. He's just like how he was in my first Powerpuff story for being tall and reformed. If you haven't read that story, I suggest you do so you guys wouldn't be confused; it's very good. :) **

**Mojo Jojo: For those who are reading this, kind reviews and comments are accepted. When kind reviews and comments are accepted, this will give MonstarzGirl confidence and motivation to write more as well as making her satisfied, pleased, happy, and content with the hard work she's putting into this fanfic.**

**Me: Thank you, Mojo. Care to take it away again?**

**Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl only owns her OC Rebecca and AnnaleaseTurner owns her OC Sakura; the show and characters including myself are owned by Craig McCracken, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network. **


	3. Seeing a Movie and Walks

Rebecca looks at the bag next to her and said, "Here, I got this for you yesterday. I didn't get a chance to give it to you before." Mojo takes the bag from Rebecca and takes a box out. He said with a knowing smile, "A ship in the bottle kit for me? You didn't have to." Rebecca said, "Well, I wanted to. You're always great at making those. Besides, I gave Bubbles a box of assorted crayons in over 100 colors and thought of getting you something." Mojo takes a hold of Rebecca's hands and gently kisses the back of them, "Thank you."

Sakura glanced and smiled before looking away again. She perched on a chair and planned how she would do the picture for him. She notices a statue that shows a head bust of Mojo, then has an idea of drawing something based on some famous sculptures. Sakura then asks him, "Mr. Mojo, would you like to pose for a portrait? If so, I have the perfect pose for you to do." Her face was bright with hope; she loved to do all kinds of art things and portraits.

Mojo looks at her and says, "Oh, yes. I wouldn't mind, but as long as it's nothing too racy. By that I mean is not to have something involving me being in the nude, naked, or not having any clothes on!" He finished with a little warning in his voice. Rebecca began to blush, then Sakura said, "You won't be. Okay, I need you to sit on some pedestal. I guess that one could do." She points at a vacant one, then Mojo goes over and sits on it. Mojo said, "Alright, then what?"

Sakura looks at him and says, "Make yourself look a bit crouched, but kind of sitting up." Mojo does so, then Sakura said, "Prop your right elbow up on your knee as you place your chin on your fist. Leave the other arm in your lap." Mojo does what Sakura said and asks, "Like this?"

Sakura nods, "Perfect! Okay, just stay still."

Sakura pulled a pencil from in her headband, then pulled out a sketchpad from a bag she had. After a quick glance, she began to work. Her sketch strokes calm, quick, and sure. It took her about ten minutes to get the basic outline completely and five minutes more to add the detail. After she had done that, she looked back up fully from her sketchpad.

Sakura says to Mojo, "The sketch is done. Thank you for being a good model, Mr. Mojo." She turned the pad around to show him how it looked so far; it almost looks like a good replica based on one of Rodin's _The Thinker_. Mojo looks at the strokes and details saying, "You're about as good as Rodin did, but he sculpted. You have an amazing, wonderful, perfect, and incredible gift, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and gave a slight blush from the compliment, "Thank you." She looked at the sketch with a happy smile, "I just need to paint it now, then I could have it ready and completely dry tomorrow."

Rebecca smiles, "Sweet! Uh, Jojo, you said something about going to the movies? What movie are we gonna see?" Mojo says as he grabs a leather wallet, "Despicable Me 2." He held back a laugh as the two girls squealed, "WE'D LOVE TO SEE THAT!" Sakura asks with a small bounce, "Have you seen the trailer for it yet?" Sakura asks with a small bounce. She does an impression of one of the Minions from seeing the trailer, "Quack-quack!" Mojo and Rebecca laughed a bit, then Sakura placed the sketchbook back in the bag.

Rebecca sighed, "Yeah, I laughed so hard when they showed Agnes guessing Gru's charades and when the Minions had the fire go off." Mojo looked at the two girls and said, "I just saw an advertisement in the paper and looked at a preview on the TV showing the Minions doing their version of _Y.M.C.A_. It looks pretty funny. We should head over there now."

"When's it gonna start?" Sakura asks.

Mojo said, "I think we could watch the movie around by 10:30. It'll start there and we could head over there a few minutes early to get ourselves a choice of popcorn, sodas, and extra snacks like candy or some hot pretzels."

Sakura says as she stands up and smiles happily, "Yay!" She hadn't seen a movie in ages and she had finally managed to make some friends. Slightly embarrassed, Sakura giggles softly, "Forgive me if i seem way too excited."

Mojo raises a hand and said, "No need to apologize, Sakura. I could see some of the excitement you are showing and could relate to that at the times I spent with Rebecca on her days off. We'd be going at different places to hang out at and do interesting things that I've never done before." Sakura smiled. She found the relationship between Rebecca and Mojo really sweet. She asks, "Are we all ready?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, let's kick it. Looks like we could head over now. It's already 10:15, so we could make in time to get the tickets, food, and find some good seats." The three headed out of the observatory, headed down to the bottom of the volcano, and got towards the red Mustang. Mojo asks, "Mind if I drive, Rebecca?"

She answers, "Go right ahead, Jojo. I call shotgun!" She gets into the front seat, then Sakura got into the backseat and said to Mojo, "Onward, Jeeves."

Sakura played her hair as Mojo drove. She kind of styled her plaits like an anime she had seen called Laputa Castle in the Sky. After all, it was quite getting warm. The car pulled over towards the theaters, then they headed out and got towards the ticket booth. Mojo said, "Three adults to see Despicable Me 2, please." The chimp got a hold of the tickets, held the door for the girls, and headed in after them. The three got towards the concession stand and Rebecca said, "One large bucket of popcorn with extra butter, please. I'll have a medium Mountain Dew. How about you, guys?"

Mojo said, "A Pepsi would be fine for me."

Sakura said, "I'll have a Sprite and a pack of Wonka Nerds."

Rebecca paid the money for the food, holds her soda and the popcorn, and the three handed their tickets to a guy near the door. They headed in to find some good seats and saw the lights dim. Sakura sat with Rebecca, while Mojo sat next to the brunette and has some soda with him. The three began to eat some popcorn as they watched the beginning of the movie.

Sakura was silent through the movie, but a smile was wide on her face. She laughed at the funny bits, but especially at the Minion bits. She slowly ate her treats and drank her drink, making it last almost the whole movie. When the movie was getting closer towards the ending, she muttered something to Rebecca before moving out quite quickly.

Rebecca gives a nod as she and Mojo looked to see Sakura walk out. Mojo whispers, "Where's she going?" Rebecca grabs herself a handful of popcorn and said softly, "Bathroom. Do you need to go?" He shook his head saying, "No, I'm good." The two watched the movie and looked to see Sakura come back, then the two got towards the ending as they laughed. In a flash, everyone in the theater began to get up and sing along to the Minion's version of _Y.M.C.A_. The three laughed as they were singing and dancing along, then they left the theater.

Sakura was giggling madly when they got outside. She says between breaths, "That was so funny, but great! Thanks for letting me join you both." Rebecca smiles, "You're welcome, Sakura." Mojo holds Rebecca around her waist and said, "My pleasure. Anyone who is a friend or relative of Rebecca's is also a friend of mine."

Sakura nodded taking a final few deep breaths to gain her breath fully back. She suggests, "Well, would you two like to go off together a while? I could explore Townsville a little more, you both could have some alone time, and we all meet up somewhere for lunch. My treat." After all though she had been invited, she didn't mind going off a little while so they had chance to spend some time in each other's company.

Rebecca and Mojo looked at each other, then Mojo said, "That's fine by us. Don't get too lost. If you need anything, you should call Rebecca by her phone." Rebecca takes a hold of Sakura's phone, puts her number in, and said, "Here. Just call me if you got lost or if you need some help." Sakura said as she waved, "Thanks. Have fun with what you're gonna do, you two."

With that, Sakura headed off and began to take her time walking slowly through Townsville. She smiled politely at anyone who smiled at her when she passed. She did keep an eye on the architecture of the buildings, marking key points in her mind so she would be able to find her way back.

While Sakura was still walking through Townsville, some kids ran past Mojo and Rebecca. One kid stopped a moment before waving at the couple and even smiled at Mojo, who gave a polite nod as Rebecca smiled at the little boy. He then ran on after noticing his friends were getting away.

Rebecca looks at Mojo and said, "Like being reformed so far?"

The chimp chuckled lightly and said, "Yes, I like it. No, love it. It feels good to see children not being afraid of me, no one giving me problems or muttering about me behind my back, or even letting them freak out about me even walking around as I mind my own business. You've really changed me and I'm proud of that, Rebecca."

The girl smiles and gets up on her toes as Mojo holds her face gently, then he leans in to kiss her. No one really disturbed the kissing couple. A few people who happened to pass by all either smiled, blushed at the public display of affection, or whispered as they passed. Many whispers were just things such as, "Aww..."

A man smiled as he walked his Dalmatian, "So romantic."

An elderly woman holding a cane smiled and said, "Young love, how sweet."

The couple pulled away to catch each other's breaths, then they heard _Don't Stop Believing_ by Journey playing. Mojo asked, "Already?" Rebecca gets out her phone from her purse and answers it, "Hello?" From the other line, Sakura said, "Hey, just wanted to be sure that you two are okay. I'm doing fine and could find my way around."

From a different part of the city, Sakura continues as she brushes her chin with the fluffy end of one of her plaits, "And where do you want to meet up? We forgot to choose a place to go to." She was now standing in front of a clothes store looking at the outfits on the mannequins and wondering if she could maybe get ideas for a design for Rebecca.

Sakura said, "Could you meet me over at Penny Lane in a couple minutes?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, we could meet you there."

Sakura said, "Okay, see ya." She hangs up her phone and looks at the clothes on the mannequins. Seeing some sundresses that are in pastel colors and some in royal colors with Hawaiian hibiscus prints, Sakura heads inside and looks at some that would look nice on Rebecca.

* * *

**How's that so far? I thought of having Mojo meeting Sakura, the three see a movie, and the lovely couple alone together in a sweet way. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted!**

**Mojo Jojo: That's very interesting. You put Despicable Me 2 in? Genius! MonstarzGirl doesn't own the movie, the sculpture of Rodin's masterpieces, or Journey's song; all rights to respectful owners.**

**Me: Thanks, Mojo. Just a little quickie reminder to the readers: Rebecca and Professor Utonium will be calling you by Jojo, while everyone else calls you by Mojo. Is that okay?**

**Mojo Jojo: It's your story and that's fine by me.**


	4. Marcus and a Mugging

After picking a couple dresses that looked like they'd suit Rebecca brilliantly, Sakura brought them and had them in a dark bag so they couldn't be seen yet. She wanted to change the style a bit to make them a little more suiting for her cousin. She smiled at the cashier and then excited the shop. Then, she waited for Rebecca and Mojo.

While she was waiting, she felt something odd. She couldn't explain, but it felt like something would happen soon though she didn't know what. As Sakura waited for Rebecca and Mojo to show up, she felt something a little off. She held the bags close to her and looked around the city. Sakura felt something misty around her legs and began to shiver a bit, but brushed it off.

She took a deep breath trying to steal her courage. She took a few steps away from where she was standing and looked around again. A figure stood not too far away, but she couldn't see it clearly. Clutching the bags tighter with one hand, she started to twist a plait in her hand nervously.

She looked to see the figure walking a bit closer towards her and began to get scared, then she got up and began to walk away. As she was walking, she accidentally bumped into somebody. Sakura dropped her bags, but a pair of hands caught the two and held them up to her. The figure was a man in his early 20s with black hair, a goatee, green eyes, and beige complexion. He said to her, "Are you alright? You dropped these by accident."

Sakura says a bit startled, "Um..." She took the bags back slowly and said softly as if she was in a trance, "I-I'm fine, thank you." She seemed to shake her head slightly, but only managed to make her voice a little stronger and apologizes, "Sorry for bumping into you."

The man said, "It's alright. It happens to me a lot, even when I'm new around here. I'm Marcus. What's your name?" The girl looked at the man and answered, "Sakura, nice to meet you." She gave a small smile, holding out a hand placing the bags in one hand. She may have already introduced herself, but she always liked to add a handshake to make it more proper and polite in her opinion.

Marcus takes Sakura's hand and said, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, especially from someone beautiful as you." He places a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, which made Sakura blush.

Gently taking her hand back, she looked down with a small smile, "Th-Thank you and the pleasure is mine." When she felt her blushing was under control enough, she looked back up. Her cheeks only held a small tinge of pink. Sakura said, "I, uh, I better be going. My cousin and her boyfriend are wondering where I am. I better not keep them waiting."

She shifted the bags again slightly and smiled, "Maybe I'll see you again sometime." She then started to walk off, heading back to where she was going to meet Rebecca and Mojo. She wanted to move on pretty quickly because her stomach started fluttering a little inside. She looked to see Rebecca and Mojo walking towards her. Rebecca said, "Are you okay? We tried to look for you at the shop, but you weren't there."

Mojo adds, "We heard that you were running from someone and began to fear the worst. If your father found out that you were mugged, kidnapped, or even killed, he's going to get himself a chimp rug for the den! I do not want to end up being a punching bag for the Girls again or be skinned alive!" Sakura shrank back a little at Mojo's outburst, but knew that he was worried about her safety. She said, "I understand. I was a bit scared and had this off feeling, so I took off. I wasn't hurt or anything though."

Sakura looked quite sheepish, but with a slight hint of blush to her cheeks. Her eyes were focused, but also with a tiny spark of vagueness. She then changed the subject a little as she felt bad she had worried them and murmurs, "Sorry... Sh-Should we find somewhere for lunch then?"

Mojo said, "Yes, I think we could go for a little something. What are you ladies in the mood for?"

Rebecca looks at her nails and said, "I guess I wouldn't mind having a gyro. How does that sound?"

Sakura was still in a daze and didn't listen, then she felt Rebecca nudge her gently. Rebecca asked, "You in the mood for a gyro?" Sakura said, "I wouldn't mind having one, but I don't know what that is." Mojo said, "You never had a gyro before? How should I say this... It's more like a wrap sandwich with some lettuce and lamb meat, kind of like a soft taco."

Sakura smiled, "I guess I could try that." They headed off to the nearest place where they could get gyros. Sakura got their orders and paid, so she felt like she wanted to buy the lunch. She brought them over and sat down opposite Mojo and Rebecca. As the three began eating, Sakura said, "When you guys were looking for me, I met somebody today."

Rebecca asks after a swallow, "Really, who?"

Sakura had a tiny smile on her face and said, "His name is Marcus... And we kind of actually bumped into each other, though he didn't seem mad." She couldn't help that something deep inside was making her unconsciously act strange.

Rebecca asks, "Are you okay? You seem pretty, um, distant." Mojo finishes eating and asked, "Are you sick? Do you need to head back home?" He takes a glove off, reaches a hand out to touch Sakura's forehead, and moves his hand away. Mojo said, "Well, you feel fine. By that I mean is you're not too hot, cold, clammy, sweaty, or anything else."

Sakura blinked and smiled a little, "I'm fine, I just let my mind wander. I'll try not to anymore, but thanks for your concern." She finishes eating her food, wipes her hands on a paper napkin, and asks as she touches her plaits, "So, any ideas of what to do now?"

Rebecca shrugs, "I dunno. Jojo, what do you think?"

Mojo said as he crunched his wrapper into a ball, "I think we could head back to the lair or maybe head towards your home. I wouldn't mind paying the Professor a visit."

Sakura shrugged a little bit and thought if they went home, she could possibly start the paint work on the portrait. Also, that way Mojo could see her father like he wanted. Sakura said, "I think that's a good idea. I could starting painting the portrait I did earlier." Rebecca looks at the two bags and asks, "What did you buy, Sakura?" The three got up as Sakura held the bags, "Just got some clothes for you. I was looking some dresses and found some that would look nice on you."

She didn't give Rebecca the bags though and tells her with a smile, "I just have a couple of my own touches to them before you have them." She opened the door to let them out first. As Sakura walked towards the car, three burly men came towards her. From the looks of them, they spelled out trouble. From the restaurant, Rebecca and Mojo looked out the window.

Rebecca said, "Not those three again."

Mojo gives Rebecca's hand a squeeze and said, "Stay inside." He walked out the door slowly and watched Sakura near the three men.

Sakura looked at the three men. Her face turned a bit pale, but she kept on a brave face and said with her voice cold, "Can I help you gentlemen?" The three goons looked at her with leering smiles, then the leader said, "Hand over the bags and we won't hurt ya, sweetcheeks." Sakura says with a raised brow, "You guys don't seem to be the types to wear dresses, are you?" She narrowed her eyes slightly at the name the leader had called her and adds, "And I'm not called 'sweetcheeks' either."

The second guy said, "Ooh, looks like we got ourselves a feisty one!"

The third one sneers, "Fork over your purse or else, babe."

Sakura drops her bags and kicks the men in the groins, then begins to beat them up a bit. Once she threw every punch and kick, she was grabbed from behind and began to scream for help. Mojo saw what was happening and ran towards the direction the four were heading. Rebecca couldn't stand the wait any longer and dashes outside, seeing two bags on the sidewalk and no sign of either Sakura or Mojo.

Sakura struggled against the hold she was trapped in. She managed to escape a few seconds as she bit the one who held her hand. She fell backwards as though a force hit her. The leader had slapped her and due to the strength of the force as the man wore an onyx ring, a cut appeared across her cheek. Sakura gave a soft small grunt from surprise and pain. Her breath left her temporarily as she hit someone. The third man grabbed her as Sakura tried to kick herself free, but the man was too strong for her.

He snarled, "Keep your mouth shut and this will be easy for us." Sakura looked up in fear as the man held up a knife and positioned it near her chest. Before the worst could happen, the man was hit on the head by a trashcan lid and the lid flew around as it hit the two men. It flew towards Sakura as it flew over her head and she looked to see a familiar chimp catch the lid.

Before she could get up, someone ran towards Sakura and held her in his arms. Sakura shivered slightly from the shock as one of her hands moved to rest on her cheek. Mojo looked to see a young man pick up Sakura in his arms, as well as seeing Sakura shaking. Rebecca ran with the two bags and looked to see Mojo walking with a man holding Sakura in his arms.

Sakura gave a small shaky smile, though the slight dullness of her eyes showed her shock. A small trickle of blood slipped through her fingers. She didn't seem to notice though. Marcus sighed, "One of the men clipped you good, but you're lucky it wasn't fatal." Sakura looked at Marcus and said, "Yeah. Thanks for getting me out of here."

Rebecca got towards the three and asked, "Is everyone alright? Sakura, who's this?"

Mojo sighed as he held Rebecca's face, "I threw a trashcan lid at the men to knock them out unconscious. We're alright, but we need to take Sakura home to tend, clean, and take care of her cheek or any other injuries." Marcus asked, "Do you know where your car is?" Rebecca looked at Marcus's eyes and felt a shiver down her spine, but said, "Yeah, this way."

Sakura quickly wrapped an arm around the back of Marcus's neck as they started moving. She hated feeling like a damsel in distress, but she couldn't argue with that in her weak state. Mojo opens the door for Marcus as the man placed Sakura in the passenger's seat. Marcus asked, "Is it alright if I could see her again sometime? You know, when she's not too busy or anything?"

Rebecca looked unsure and so did Mojo, but Sakura spoke up quietly, "I wouldn't mind seeing you again, Marcus. Thanks for carrying me out of there." Marcus smiles sweetly at Sakura, "You're most welcome, Sakura. See ya around." As Marcus left, Rebecca and Mojo headed into the car. Mojo drove out of the city and got towards the Utonium house as everyone was quite. To break the silence, Mojo asked, "How are you doing back there, Sakura?" The girl quietly said, "Okay, just tired."

Sakura had her eyes closed and the tenseness in her posture, but the fact she answered showed she was awake. She opened her eyes and offered a small smile. She got out of the car as soon as they arrived carefully, although she wanted to make sure she wouldn't stumble. Three shouts from the house were heard, "They're here!"

Bubbles zoomed out, then Blossom and Buttercup followed more slowly. The Girls knocked Mojo over as they tackled him with hugs. Rebecca gets out of the car and helps Sakura out by having the girl lean on her shoulder. Mojo chuckled as he held the Girls and said, "Good seeing you three again. Is the Professor here?" As if he already said it, Professor Utonium stood at the front door and said, "Right here. Becca, what happened to Sakura?"

Sakura tells him softly, "Some jerks tried to mug me, but Mojo knocked them out and Marcus helped carry me away." She'd be up for telling them all what fully happened when she had been fixed up and had half an hour nap. Sakura got inside with the help of Rebecca and sat down. She couldn't wait until her cheek was tended to so she could nap or something.

* * *

Meanwhile, three small figures were arguing in the TV room in HIM's lair. HIM is trying to watch one of his TVs, but three boys were still arguing. Brick shouts angrily and dives on Butch, "If I say girls have cooties, I mean it!"

Butch gave a growl in return, "Don't you think I know that?!"

Brick yells back "I just thought that by saving that girl, it would make it easier for us!"

Boomer watched them both and comments, "Well, I wouldn't mind a mom so much. She could make cookies." He flinched slightly when both of his brothers yelled, "SHUT UP, BOOMER!"

HIM looked at the three as he saw Brick throw a ball at Boomer's head. HIM got up and glared, "YOU THREE STOP FIGTHING! If you three can't get along, I'll take your video game privileges away!"

The Boys looked at the demon and sighed, "Yes, sir."

HIM looked at the screens to see the Professor tending Sakura's cheek. The Professor asks, "Who's this Marcus that carried you?" Sakura said as she had some Neosporin on her cut, "He was this guy I bumped into by accident, but he's really nice. He even caught my shopping bags before they hit the ground really fast, almost like he has cat reflexes."

Through the tiredness, Sakura's eyes held a small happy spark in them. She had stopped shaking now and said with a soft sigh, "He wants to meet me again sometime." Boomer watched HIM carefully and saw the reaction. Brick heard the sigh and silently mocked being sick. Butch had moved to sit a way away from them and was grumbling under his breath.

Boomer broke the silence, "What's for dinner tonight?" Before Brick and Butch could yell at him to shut up, Boomer gave a sheepish smile, "Just wonderin'. I'm getting kinda hungry." HIM said, "We'll have some burritos, Boys. How does that sound?"

The three said, "Alright!" The three boys went and got the things they'd need ready for when they ate; it was the only time they really helped with a chore. As the Boys helped set the table up for dinner, HIM prepared the burritos and popped them out of an oven. HIM handed each of the Boys a burrito and one for himself, "One for Butch, one for Boomer, one for Brick, and one for me."

At the Utonium residence, Sakura gave her father a hug after her father placed a Band Aid over her cheek. She got up and gave the Girls a hug, followed by Rebecca. She also gave Mojo a hug to show her thanks and says quietly, "Sorry, guys. I'm going to head for a small nap." The Girls said, "Okay, Sakura," and watched the older girl head upstairs towards her room.

* * *

**How's that? Though of introducing some other villains you might know. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: WHAT?! You mean to have the Rowdyruff Boys and HIM in this fanfic?!**

**Me: Easy, Mojo. Things will heat up later on, but nothing too drastic yet.**

**Mojo Jojo: Don't you dare put a death scene and have me lose Rebecca again! If you do, I swear I'll go back to being evil and wreak havoc!**

**Rebecca: I heard that, Mojo Jojo!**

**Mojo Jojo: Just kidding on the last part, Becca!**

**Me: I won't! I promise! Care to do the honors again before you lose it?**

**Mojo Jojo: Okay, fine. MonstarzGirl owns only Rebecca and AnnaleaseTurner owns her OC Sakura.**

**Rebecca: T********he show and characters are owned by Craig McCracken, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network. **


	5. Outdoor Fun with the Utoniums

Three days after the incident, Sakura began to sketch as Rebecca is posing with Mojo. She wore her hair down, a dark purple sundress that reached her knees and has pink hibiscus print on the edge of the skirt, and a pair of white flats. The pose shows Mojo holding Rebecca close to him as the couple smiled. Sakura said as she was sketching, "Okay, almost done. It's coming out great."

Sakura smiled as she sketched. She was quickly finding that Mojo and Rebecca were the best drawing subjects she had had. When she had finished, she placed the pencil behind her ear and says with a smile, "The sketch is done." She had styled this one as a shade picture: black-and-white with shading in the right places. She smiled at the couple fondly.

Rebecca said, "Looks great! Can't wait to see this painted!" Three giggles came from the backyard as the couple and Sakura looked outside. Sakura smiled, "Uh-oh..." She placed the sketchbook down in preparation for the next sound they heard. Bubbles shouts happily before zooming past the window, "Becca, Mojo, Saku, come out and play!" Blossom was following Bubbles, an arm reached out to tag her. Luckily, they had learned to play tag without destroying anything and they were happy to be able to play it.

The three headed out, then Mojo got knocked towards the ground by Buttercup as she shouted happily, "Tag, you're it!" Mojo gets up and dusts himself, then starts chasing the girls around as they laughed. The Powerpuffs giggled merrily as Mojo chased them. Sakura smiled and went to join them. She blew a small raspberry at Mojo and laughed, "Try and get me!"

She begins to run as Mojo went after her, then Mojo's cape flew over his head as he stumbled around. He grumbled, "I can't see! Sakura? Becca?" Mojo stumbled and fell to the ground with a thud, then flips his cape off his face. He looks up to see the girls look at him, then Rebecca asks as she got towards him, "Are you okay?" Mojo said as he showed a mischievous smile, "Yes, I'm fine and you're it!" He taps Rebecca's outstretched hand and gets up fast.

The Girls giggled again, making sure never to fly too high to be unfair. "Mighty Mojo struck again!" Sakura crows and then gave a humorous smirk, "Walked right into that one, Becca!" She dodged a first swipe and narrowly a second. Rebecca kept trying to get Sakura, then she tried to get Bubbles. Rebecca jumped a bit higher to catch her, only to get her leg and say, "Gotcha, Bubbles! You're it!"

Bubbles stopped a moment, but then giggled with a hint of mischief in her baby blue eyes. She knew tag-backs probably weren't allowed, so she made her way as if to tag Blossom. Blossom moved closer to Sakura with Bubbles after her. She did this on purpose though. Buttercup moved out of the path smirking. Sakura had moved out of the way and was glancing around. She yelped in shock as Bubbles quickly tagged her.

Bubbles cheerfully said as her sisters moved out of range, "You're It!" Sakura shrugged and started to chase the others. After a bit of fun, everyone headed inside to relax. Sakura began to start painting as Mojo headed towards the lab to meet with the Professor. Rebecca said, "Going to be the helper again?" Mojo held back a chuckle, "Yes, but I'm not going to break everything when I was a normal chimp. I was a baby at that time, so I was really hyper."

Rebecca said, "Yeah, good reason for how destructive you were. Just make sure nothing blows up again and that you don't get yourself hurt." Mojo kisses the girl's forehead and said, "I promise." Sakura placed her hair up in a bun made to stay up with pencils. She hummed as she began to paint with her strokes rather gentle right now and a smile on her face.

The Girls were resting a bit as they're watching a kid's show. When the hotline began bleeping, Blossom answered it, "What is it Mayor?"

The Mayor exclaimed, "Fuzzy Lumpkins has gone plumb crazy and stolen all the jars of pickles!"

Blossom said, "Okay, we're on it!" She hangs up the phone and said, "Girls, Fuzzy's gone nuts and stole the Mayor's pickles! Let's roll!" She and her sisters zoomed out of the house to fight Fuzzy, while Sakura and Rebecca exchanged glances. Rebecca said, "I guess we should wait for them. I could make ourselves some lunch. What are ya in the mood for, Sakura?"

Sakura suggests, "Toasted bagels with cream cheese?" She fancied something light, but filling enough. She looked back at the painting and continued to paint. Sakura also wondered when she would next see Marcus; she found a few times in her dreams that a random person would morph into him.

Rebecca said, "That sounds fine by me. We got some strawberry cream cheese, too." Sakura finishes painting Rebecca, then is about to paint Mojo. However, Sakura's thoughts began to wander as she thought about Marcus and some of the dreams she had about him. She tilted her head as her mind wandered to these thoughts. Her brush stopped in the middle of a stroke. She wondered why she dreamed about him.

She liked him, but she barely knew him in personality and such other than what she had seen. A small blush colored her face as she realized that she had said she liked him, even if it was just in her mind. A smile slowly spread across her face, though it was small. Sakura turned her attention towards the painting she's working on and finishes painting Mojo, then decides to draw Marcus.

She placed the painting carefully to a place where it could dry safely. She folded her easel up and places it in a corner. Grabbing her sketchbook, she flipped it to a clean page and started to draw. She drew the shape of his face, followed by his eyes, his nose was then followed by his lips. His soft looking black hair was added and so was his goatee. As she was doing the picture, her movements went soft to sharp and back again. She finished off the sketch with his name written in cursive. She had made this picture one that didn't need any color as it had the tones and shades done in pencil, too.

Sakura heaves a tiny sigh and looks to see the lab door open as her father walked out with Mojo. The two laughed a bit at some joke made and looked to see Rebecca spread some cream cheeses on some toasted bagels. Sakura carefully placed the sketchbook down as she smiled at the man and monkey, "You two look as if you've had a good time." It felt good to see her dad and Mojo bond, but she also felt a tiny bit strange and found herself wishing that Marcus was here.

Professor Utonium looked at his daughter and asked, "Is everything alright, Sakura?" The girl looked at her father and said, "Hmmm? Yeah, I'm okay, just thinking." Rebecca sets a plate of toasted bagels with different cream cheeses and some with butter on them, "Here we are. I guess the Girls will be back in time." As if she already said it, the Girls zipped into the house as Blossom said, "What a day."

Bubbles sniffed, "Something smells good!" The Girls flew into the kitchen and looked to see some bagels on the table. Sakura got out of her thoughts and playfully says as she heads into the kitchen quickly, "My bagels! They look great, Becca!" The Girls got everyone a plate and then they sat at the table.

Rebecca takes one with strawberry cream cheese and eats it as the filling started to ooze out a little. As everyone was eating, Rebecca asks, "How were things down in the lab?" Professor Utonium said, "Perfect. We've gone through some tests on some chemicals that came out positive and tweaked some things on some of my theories."

Mojo said, "It felt perfect, great, wonderful, and good to be working in the lab again. What?" He looked to see the girls holding back some giggles, then Rebecca points to her face, "You've got some cream cheese on your fur. Just there." Mojo reaches up to his face and wipes himself, then asks, "Did I get it?" Rebecca shakes her head and said, "More over to the left a bit."

Mojo felt the spot, grabs himself a napkin, and wipes himself clean. Sakura gave a small chuckle when Mojo had had the spot, then the girl started on one with the plain cream cheese; it was exactly like her mother used to make. She ate slowly and carefully. She closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation, "Mmm..." She opened her eyes and blushed slightly, but just carried on eating. When everyone had finished and the bagels were all gone, she took the plates and washed up.

Rebecca looks at Sakura and said, "What's with the funny look you had before eating? Are you thinking about a certain someone, maybe Marcus?" Sakura notices the teasing look on Rebecca's face and said, "No, not really. Nosy by the way?" She chuckles and wipes her hands on the dish towel to dry them, then folded the dish towel and placed it on the counter. She says, "Oh, I finished the painting anyway. Just waiting for it to dry." The Girls looked at her, then Blossom asks, "Can we see?"

"Yeah," Buttercup adds.

"Pretty please?" Bubbles also adds.

"When it's dried," Sakura says.

Rebecca said, "While we wait, you wanna play some catch outside or Monkey in the Middle?" Buttercup flies upstairs and zips back down with a football in hand. She said, "I vote Monkey in the Middle."

Blossom smiled, "Okay!"

Bubbles said, "Yay! But no making me the monkey first!"

Sakura smiled at her family, "Sounds cool." She undid her bun, then went and got changed into more practical clothes. After she changed into a pair of gray shorts and a white tank top with gray Converse, she tied her hair in a ponytail. She asks as she heads downstairs "So, who's in the middle?" Rebecca said, "Depends. One, two, three, not it!" Everyone tapped their noses, but Sakura didn't make it. Buttercup said, "I guess you're it, Sakura."

Sakura says as she walks outside, "Sure." The Girls followed as Bubbles and Blossom were tugging Mojo and the Professor to go outside. As everyone was out, they all waited for Rebecca a bit and Buttercup said, "What's taking her so long to change?" Before she could get testy, Rebecca came out the porch door and said, "I'm back." She wore her hair in a low pony, a pink tank top, a pair of red shorts, and a pair of pink sneakers. She said, "Alright, let's get started!"

Sakura was standing in the middle of almost a full circle. She stood there looking casual with a smile on her face. Bubbles was between Mojo and the Professor, who looked slightly uncomfortable, and Blossom was next to the Professor on his other side. "Come on, slowpokes," Sakura fondly teases.

Rebecca stood next to Mojo and Buttercup, while Sakura stands in the middle. Buttercup held the ball and called, "Serve's up!" She tosses the ball towards Blossom as Sakura tried to reach for it, only to have Blossom catch the ball. Blossom chuckled and tossed it to Rebecca over Sakura's head. Sakura jumped to try and reach it, but just barely missed. Bubbles giggled madly, yet sweetly as Sakura missed the ball.

Sakura sighed, "Could someone just let me get the ball already?" Professor Utonium caught tried to get the ball, but it flew out of the circle. Sakura ran to get it as the Girls followed after, then she grabbed the ball and said, "Dad, you're in the middle!" Sakura smiled and quickly planned who to throw the ball to as the Professor went into the middle. Sakura threw it to Buttercup, then she threw it to Mojo.

Mojo looked at Blossom and called, "Catch this one!" He tossed the ball up high, the Professor jumped to catch it, and Blossom caught the ball before the Professor's fingers could touch the pigskin. Blossom threw the ball to Rebecca. The brunette caught it and jumped up to throw the ball to Bubbles.

Sakura giggled waiting. Bubbles readied herself to catch it with her face becoming focused. The Professor jumps in front of Bubbles and caught the ball saying, "Your turn in the middle, Becca." Mojo teased, "Ha-ha!" Rebecca gets into the middle of the circle and began to focus. The ball zipped over Rebecca's head as the Professor tossed it to Buttercup, then Buttercup threw the ball to Blossom.

Sakura chuckled again and then felt slightly weird again, but shook it off and thought it was just excitement. Blossom grinned and then threw the ball rather roughly towards Bubbles. Bubbles caught it and yelped slightly surprised as she fell backwards. Bubbles kept falling, but a pair of arms caught her. Everyone rushed out of the yard to see Bubbles on the sidewalk with a man holding her.

* * *

**How's that one? I thought of having a little family bonding and things, as well as how Mojo's gotten along with the Girls and Professor since he reformed. Wonder who the mystery man is? Wait and see! I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: Tag and monkey in the middle, very interesting. **

**Rebecca: I loved how your cape fell over and you tripped, then tagged me. Jojo, you're such a bad monkey.**

**Mojo Jojo (makes cute face): I know!**

**Rebecca: Mind if I have a go at the disclaimers?**

**Me: Go right ahead.**

**Rebecca: MonstarzGirl owns only me and AnnaleaseTurner owns her OC Sakura. ****T********he show and characters are owned by Craig McCracken, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network.**


	6. Buttercup's Supsicions and Dinner

Sakura drew in a small, yet sharp breath as she saw the man with her lips parted in surprise. Bubbles looked up at the man and was still holding the ball tightly. She says softly, "Thanks, sir." Blossom looked at the man with a confused expression, as well as Sakura. Buttercup asks, "Who are you?"

Sakura said, "Marcus, what are you doing here?" Marcus said, "I was just taking a walk and I noticed that this sweet girl bumped into me." He turned his attention to Bubbles and asked, "Are you okay?" Bubbles said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for stopping me from going into the street." Sakura asks softly, "W-Would you like to join us?" Bubbles still held the ball and waited to be released as Blossom looked kind of upset due to how she could've accidently hurt Bubbles.

Marcus said, "I was busy with my walk, but I guess one game couldn't hurt. What are you all playing?"

Rebecca said, "Monkey in the Middle. I'm the monkey this time."

Sakura looked happy that he had accepted. She said as she led Marcus over to where the game was, "This way." Bubbles wasn't sure whether to move or not, but Blossom flew to her position. Buttercup narrowed her eyes a tiny bit and sneakily watched Marcus's face, feeling something kind of familiar about him.

Mojo lightly nudges Rebecca as he noticed Buttercup looking at Marcus. She looked at Mojo and asked, "What?" Mojo said quietly to her, "Do you feel something a little off about Marcus? He seemed familiar when I first found him holding Sakura and I almost felt a chill come down my spine." Rebecca said, "I felt that way, too. I guess he has that effect on people that make him seem charming or something like that."

Sakura got into position and led Marcus there, too. Buttercup moved over to Mojo and Rebecca a short while. She whispers to them before getting into the game, "Doesn't he look similar to someone?" Blossom nodded slightly, but she seemed excited to get back in the game. Rebecca whispered, "Yeah, his eyes remind me of someone's. I just can't place them." Bubbles called to everyone, "Okay, we're ready to play now! Becca, you're in the middle!"

Sakura smiled at Marcus and then focused on the game. Bubbles got ready to throw the ball. Buttercup tensed, ready, as did Blossom. Rebecca tried to catch the ball as it whizzed past her head a couple of times. As Mojo was about to throw the ball to Marcus, Rebecca was able to jump up and catch the ball. She said, "Ha, Jojo's a real monkey in the middle!"

Everyone laughed at Rebecca's joke, then she swapped places with Mojo. He called, "Before we begin, start, continue, and resume the game, I need to do something." Mojo takes his cape off and tosses it towards Rebecca, who places it near the picnic table. Mojo called, "Okay, time in!"

Sakura seemed to be drawn to Marcus with her face flushing happily as well as from the game. Bubbles giggled a little and Blossom grinned as she's ready. Buttercup smirked, but also looked a bit put out and didn't like how Marcus reminded her of someone. Although she couldn't place it at the moment.

As Mojo tried to get the ball a couple of times, Buttercup threw the ball to Sakura and saw Marcus catch the ball before it hit Sakura's head. Sakura's eyes widened a fraction as she never expected anyone to do that. She smiled a little and says softly with her face blushing more, "Thank you."

Bubbles giggled and whispers in a sing-song voice, "Sakura's in love..." Blossom giggled a little, but Buttercup stuck her tongue out a little after saying, "Gross..." The Professor cleared his throat and softly scolded, "Girls..." Marcus tossed the ball over to the Professor, but Mojo jumped in front and caught the ball. The chimp said, "Finally! I thought I was going to be in the middle forever!"

Sakura blushed a little more, but gave a small smile and said, "Marcus is monkey in the middle." Bubbles quieted down a little, but still looked amused and murmurs, "Sorry, Sakura."

Blossom nods and adds, "Me too." Buttercup smirked a little. After everyone began tossing the ball over Marcus, he managed to catch the ball when Bubbles tried to throw the ball to Buttercup. Sakura calls, "And it's game! Everyone got into the middle!"

After saying that, she stretched and smiled at Marcus, "Glad to see you again, by the way. I'm also glad you agreed to play. Will I get to see you again sometime?" Marcus said to Sakura, "I hope so. You have a very loving family." He leaves as Sakura heads back inside the house, while Buttercup looked out the window to see Marcus gone.

Once the Girls were inside, Mojo fastened his cape on and looked to see Rebecca peel some potatoes. After she was done peeling, she chopped them to slices and dumped them into a pot of water starting to bubble. Mojo looked at her and said, "Rebecca, I just know that I saw Marcus from somewhere before. I still can't place it."

Rebecca sighed, "Same here. I might sound weird, but his face almost reminds me of someone that we know. I don't know who though, but I got this feeling in my gut. I don't know what it is, but I don't think it's good." Mojo held Rebecca's hand and said, "I feel the same, too. We'll just try to wait a while and see what's what sometime."

Bubbles was washing up for dinner, Blossom was lounging reading a book, and Buttercup was sitting on her bed growling slightly at who Marcus reminded her of. Sakura hummed a small song as she came in and had a small smile on her face. Taking a hairbrush, she quickly brushed her hair before picking up the now dry portrait and signing it in the corner with a pen.

Blossom looked at Sakura over her book. Bubbles came down sparkling a few times to show she's now clean. Buttercup's eyes widened in realization as the only person she knew who had a goatee and green eyes was known as the Cruelest of Cruel, the Evilist of Evil, and the Baddest of the Bad: HIM.

Down in the kitchen, the two Utoniums and Mojo were preparing dinner as the Professor called, "Girls, Sakura, dinner will be up soon!" Rebecca began to set the table in the dining room and get extra chairs for Sakura, herself, and Mojo.

Buttercup zoomed down quickly at the shout and said, "I've figured out who he's like, so he must be!" Bubbles looked at her and said confused, "Huh?" Blossom came into the dining room with her sisters, while Sakura called from upstairs, "I'll be down in a minute!" She changes out of her her t-shirt and places her sketchbook on her bedside cabinet, then heads downstairs with the portrait slowly as though she didn't want to fall down them.

Mojo pulls out a tray of filet mignons out of the oven and grabs a pair of tongs to put the meats on a platter. He walks into the dining room to see Rebecca pour glasses of milk for Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. She pours herself a glass and asks, "How about you, Mojo? Some milk, soda, or water?" Mojo said as he sets the platter down, "Some iced tea would be fine."

Buttercup let out an exhale and said in an annoyed tone, "Becca, I figured out who Marcus is like! It's HIM!" Bubbles giggled "How could he be, silly? He isn't red!" Blossom nodded, "And besides, he's too nice to be HIM." Sakura came in and showed the portrait to them all, but didn't hear Buttercup's exclamations and smiled, "Et voilà."

Rebecca smiles, "It looks amazing!" Mojo came into the dining room with some rolls and looked to see the painting Sakura finished. He walks over to look at it and says, "Beautiful. It looks wonderful, Sakura. Thank you." Sakura places the painting somewhere safe and hugs Mojo saying, "Glad you liked it."

Buttercup let out a frustrated cry and looked angry, "Argghh!" After a couple of seconds, Sakura lets Mojo go and placed the picture out of the way from the table. She looked at Buttercup and asked, "What's up, sweetie?" Blossom said as she sounded a bit amused at Buttercup's supposed silliness, "Buttercup thinks Marcus is really HIM." Buttercup loudly said, "I don't think! I know!"

Sakura looked at Buttercup and said with her eyebrows furrowing slightly, "Don't be silly, sweetie."

Rebecca said, "I dunno, Buttercup. Mojo and I were wondering about him, but we can't jump to conclusions."

Buttercup scoffed, "So what? I'm telling you that Marcus is HIM in disguise and that's that!"

Mojo looked at Buttercup and sighed, "I know how you feel about this, but all we need to do is wait, be patient, and give some time. By which I mean is that if Marcus does come over for a visit or sees Sakura again, no hitting or fighting of any kind when you see him again. That goes double for you, Bubbles. You too, Blossom. Got that?"

Blossom and Bubbles said at the same time with small smiles, "Yes, Mojo." Buttercup scowled, but grumbled, "Fine..." Sakura looked between them all and gave a small, almost forced laugh and said as she sounded incredulous, "You all think something is up with him?" She sat down and fell quiet after everyone looked at her strangely. The Professor came in and sat next to Sakura, while Rebecca sat between her and Mojo. Everyone got themselves a serving of mashed potatoes, rolls, filets, and some mixed vegetables.

Sakura ate quietly and ate her potatoes lightly with her fork, but her showed a small thoughtful look. Bubbles ate happily, Blossom was eating normally, and Buttercup stabbed her food harshly with her fork as she was still mad. Rebecca and Mojo were eating their food, both in deep thought and a bit unsure.

The Professor looked at everyone and asked, "Is something wrong with the food?" Mojo looked at the man and said, "No, everything's fine. We're just thinking, in deep thought, and wondering." Rebecca swallowed a bit of her food and said, "Yeah, just thinking about stuff. We're okay."

Bubbles chirps, "Yeah, Professor, the food's great!"

Blossom smiled, "It's really tasty."

Sakura smiled slightly, "It's good. Yeah... May I be excused a moment?" Sakura got up and headed off upstairs, then got inside the bathroom and perched on the edge of the bathtub. She couldn't believe that most her family, Mojo included in that category, thought Marcus wasn't himself. She mutters to herself, "I can't believe it, but I'll let it slide for now." After a couple of minutes, she flushed and washed her hands thoroughly. She headed downstairs again, made her way back into the dining room, finished her food, and is now drinking her glass of cola.

* * *

While Butch and Brick were playing a violent video game, Boomer waited for HIM and knew that he had probably seen Sakura today. Marcus changed into HIM as the demon said, "I'm home, Boys!"

Brick crowed as he's beating Butch, then glanced in HIM's direction, "Yeah! Welcome back!" Butch growled, but gave a wave in HIM's direction. Boomer flew close to HIM and gave the demon a mega quick hug. He looked up and asked, "Did you have a nice walk?"

HIM said, "It was fine until Bubbles CRASHED INTO ME!"

Brick asked, "Did you get a chance to threaten her or beat her up?" HIM sighed as he looked at the TVs of what had happened, "No, but I would have if the blasted Utoniums, chump-chimp, and Bubbles' sisters didn't come in time!" Boomer shook a bit from his surrogate father's anger and asked, "What happened?"

Brick looked a bit down that HIM hadn't had the chance to beat Bubbles up, Butch just looked lilke his normal self, and Boomer waited for HIM's reply. HIM said, "Before I could try to get a chance to destroy the littlest Powerpuff, Sakura came over with everyone else and I helped Bubbles down. Sakura and I talked, then I joined them in a game of Monkey in the Middle."

Brick scoffs, "Heh, kid's game."

Butch smirks, "The chump-chimp was probably in the middle mostly."

Boomer blinked and asked "Did anything happen?"

HIM said, "Well, Brick, Mojo actually did when that blasted niece of the Professor's managed to catch the football."

Brick snickered and so did Butch. Boomer laughed a little too to not seem suspicious and asked, "Then what happened?" He thought to himself, _I hope something happens soon. From how she looks, Sakura would make a fun mom._

HIM said, "While we were playing, Buttercup seemed to be suspicious as Mojo and Rebecca did. Before I carried Sakura, the lovely couple looked at me as if they knew me. In fact, my presence made these two give a shiver down their spines."

Brick mutters disgusted, then smirks, "Still don't believe you carried a girl. Well, looks like you'll have to stay away."

Butch shuddered with slight anticipation, "If they figure you out, you're screwed."

Boomer suggests, "You could still do something to keep Sakura from believing them or something."

* * *

**Uh-oh, looks like this is where the drama's about to start. Will the Girls, Professor, and Sakura believe that Buttercup's telling the truth later on? What's HIM's evil plan this time? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: This does seem to draw tension on the last part. He better not be trying to do something to tear me and Rebecca apart!**

**Me: I'll make sure he doesn't. Care to do the honors with Mojo, Rebecca? Today's my birthday. :)**

**Rebecca: Sure! MonstarzGirl and AnnaleaseTurner own their OCs.**

**Mojo Jojo: The characters, including myself and the Powerpuff Girls, and the show itself are owned by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, and Craig McCracken. Your birthday's today? That's sweet!**

**Mojo and Rebecca: Happy Birthday, MonstarzGirl!**

**Me: Thanks, guys! Plenty of cake for everyone!**

**Mojo Jojo: What kind?**

**Me: There's marble cake with vanilla buttercream frosting and an ice cream cake!**


	7. Sakura's Strange Behavior

Mojo looked at the family and said, "I should be heading back to my observatory now. Thank you for inviting me here and having dinner with you." Everyone said that they were glad to, then Rebecca said as she hugs Mojo, "I'll see you at work tomorrow." The chimp gently tilts Rebecca's chin up and said, "Me too." The two kissed each other, then Mojo headed out towards a black Lamborghini.

The Girls waved from the front window and Sakura waved behind them. She headed upstairs for bed with the Girls, then got into her room and slips on a grey nightgown with spaghetti straps with a skirt that reaches her ankles. She got herself ready for bed by washing her face and brushing her teeth. She looked to see Rebecca in a white tank top and aqua blue shorts. Rebecca walked into the bathroom to take care of her hygiene, then headed towards her room.

Sakura softly says, "Night, Becca." She goes towards the Girls' door and says good night to them, then moves to her room and wished the picture of Marcus a good night as she laid on her bed falling asleep fast. She had a small smile, even though her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

When the Rowdyruffs were asleep, HIM looks at the TVs and sees Sakura asleep. He thought to himself, _She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping._ HIM said to himself, "Pleasant dreams, my little flower."

After HIM had said this, Sakura shifted slightly. She sat up in bed and started to make her way out of the house. She dreamt she was doing just that, heading towards where Marcus's voice came from. She smiled and did the same in her dream. She says out loud, "I'm coming..." Sakura is still asleep as her dreams took over. She saw Marcus in the moonlit woods as the fireflies danced around that trees.

Sakura giggled and spun between the fireflies, then carried on through the trees heading towards a small house. That was where the voice was coming from. She could see it in the distance and ran towards the small house to see Marcus standing near the door. He smiled, "Like this place?" Sakura looked around and sighed, "It's so beautiful and magical, Marcus. I wish I could stay here forever."

She reached out a hand to hold Marcus's and asked, "Can I?" Of course if she had been awake and conscious, she would've felt weird asking that. Marcus said, "Of course, but you must see the lake and the garden." He takes Sakura's hand and led her towards a stone path, following it towards the ground as various flowers streamed around the grounds.

A smile of awe spread across her face and Sakura said, "They're so pretty." She was so enchanted by what was happening she didn't even care she was still in her nightgown. As the two walked along, Sakura held up a white lily and inhaled the flower's scent. She looked at the water shimmering from the moonlight and goes over towards it. At what had seemed to be so peaceful in the dream, the dream turned into a nightmare as everything turned from magical to demonic.

The trees are bare as the branches seemed to look like clawed hands reaching towards her. The flowers withered and died, the house was burned in flames, and Sakura fell to the ground in horror. She looked to see the moonlight turn red and the water turn into a crimson color. In shock, Sakura asks and looks at Marcus, Wh-What's happening?" Her eyes widened and she stood up quickly. Her breath came in short bursts from fear. Her hands flew to rest on her collarbone.

Marcus said as he began to change, "Nothing much, my sweet Sakura. JUST A WAY TO WELCOME YOU TO MY WORLD!" He began to cackle as he changed into a demon with red skin, lobster claws, and a boa around his neck. Sakura fell backwards into the river of blood with a scream and felt herself sinking to the bottom fast. Sakura woke up with a start and panted.

Sakura looked quickly around and down. She may have been in a lake, but thankfully she wasn't in one of blood. She stood up and wrapped her arms around her torso saying almost sobbing, "It wasn't real. I'm here just because of sleepwalking." She was alone it seemed, then clambered out of the lake as she made her way back towards home and followed the path she had gone down in the dream. As she walked, she repeated what she said like a mantra. Sakura made it towards her room, got into her bed, and fell asleep as tears fall down on her pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura awoke to find her pillows and bed sheets damp. She got up and stripped the bed before dumping them in her laundry basket. A look over herself showed messy nightclothes and slightly messy feet. She bit her lip lightly and rushed to the bathroom, knocking on the door to make sure if it was empty or not. The three Powerpuffs flew out of their room sleepily. Bubbles with Octi, Blossom rubbing her eyes, and Buttercup with a blanket trailing from her hand.

Rebecca woke up with a bit of bedhead and stretches herself, then grabs her white shirt and black skirt for work. She also grabs a pair of her black flats and heads towards the bathroom to see Sakura walk out with a towel around her body.

Suddenly, brightening Bubbles chirps, "Morning, Sakura!" All three blink at her reaction. Sakura lets out a small shriek of surprise and her hands flew to grip the towel. She placed one hand on her collarbone and muttered quietly, "Don't surprise me like that."

Blossom looked at her sisters and asked, "Is she okay?"

Buttercup shrugged, "I dunno, but she doesn't look so good. Something's up and I just know it."

Bubbles hugged Sakura saying, "Sorry, Sakura."

Sakura hugged her back, but went to get changed. She dressed in a pair of sweat pants, a gray t-shirt, and surprisingly a male's Linkin Park hoodie as her hair was in a damp ponytail. She headed to the kitchen and quickly started on making toast for everyone.

Bubbles looked at Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom asks slightly surprised, "Did you see her style today?" Buttercup's eyes narrowed in thought and said, "We should ask her what's up."

Rebecca came out of the shower, used a towel to dry her hair, and scrunches a little mousse in before putting her hair in a low pony. She got her work clothes on and headed downstairs for breakfast. The Girls said, "Good morning, Becca."

Rebecca sat down and said, "G'morning, Girls."

Buttercup leaned towards Rebecca and whispered, "Sakura's acting weird today." Blossom and Bubbles nodded, able to hear with their supersonic hearing. Sakura soon had made enough toast for everyone and came towards the kitchen table as she sets down the platter of toast. Sakura says as she heads to clean the kitchen counter up, "Morning, Becca, have a good day at work today..."

Rebecca said, "Okay, same to you." She ate her toast, grabbed her purse, and headed towards her car. She got inside and drove towards Duke's Diner, then parked in the parking lot. She headed into the diner, got her apron on, and looked to see Mojo chopping up some vegetables. A few of the other waitresses waved to Rebecca as she passed.

Mojo grilled up some burger meat and said, "Rebecca, is everything alright?"

The brunette looks at the chimp and sighs, "Something's wrong with Sakura. She's wearing sweats and a t-shirt, not that it's a bad thing though, but she looks like she hasn't slept in days. She's been acting weird since breakfast by just giving me food and talking fast to tell me about having a good day. I don't know what's with that."

Mojo looked at Rebecca and said, "I don't know either, but how did you sleep? Did you have any problems sleeping or have any nightmares of the sort?" She looked at him and answered, "No, I only had the dreams when I took care of you before the Girls were created and the ones we had when we were bonding after you saved my life."

Mojo said, "Hmmm. I had the same dreams you have and they ended when I finished making my speech at City Hall." Rebecca smiles a bit, "I remembered that day when they had the statue of you shown." Duke heads into the kitchen and said, "Becca, we need some orders up." Rebecca heads out and gets the orders, then heads back to get some drinks.

Rebecca got a couple of tips and heads into the kitchen as Mojo said, "Here, I made these for us to eat for lunch." He placed a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches sliced and some chips, as well as a glass of Sprite. Mojo grabs himself a plate of the same food Rebecca is having and gets himself a glass of Pepsi.

After the two ate, they both got back to work as Rebecca picked up orders and Mojo prepared the food. Time passed as 6:00 came and everyone began to leave. Rebecca headed towards her car as Mojo followed her. She said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Mojo holds Rebecca's hand and said, "Same here. I love you, Rebecca." The girl wrapped her arms around Mojo's neck to embrace him and said, "I love you, Jojo." The two leaned in and kissed each other, then broke apart as to catch their breath. Rebecca got into her car and drove off towards the Utonium residence, still thinking about Sakura's strange behavior.

* * *

After Rebecca left for work, Sakura began to work by cleaning the whole house. She didn't do Rebecca's room and didn't wan to misplace anything. She decided to start off in the living room and set to clean, while the Girls helped move the furniture to get underneath. Sakura worked methodically. She grabbed a bottle of water before continuing and muttered to herself about the reason for the dream, "Maybe it was the potatoes..." She finished the living room within five minutes, then felt a bit tired and looked out of the window as she drank some more water.

Sakura continued to tidy the house stopping only for a sandwich and to make her dad a sandwich, too. When she was done, she set to starting off something for dinner. She put in a joint of beef, started peeling and chopping potatoes, and placing some peas in a pan ready to cook. When the joint was slowly cooking and the potatoes waiting to be put on, she made a cup of hot chocolate and sat staring into the cup a while as it was a little too hot to drink.

Sakura put on the vegetables as soon as it reached that time. She took the beef out, carved it into slices, and placed it in the oven on warm. She sipped the last bit of her hot chocolate before watching over the vegetables. The Girls began to play in the front garden with their friend Robin, then headed inside as Robin headed home for dinner.

Rebecca made it towards the Utonium residence and walked in the house to see it sparkling clean. Sakura was stirring the peas, so they didn't stick. She was gazing ahead at the cooker and thinking. Rebecca heads upstairs to change out of her work clothes and swapped them for a white tank top, blue capris, and a pair of white sneakers with blue on the sides.

Sakura switched off the peas, checked the potatoes, and nodded. She put everything in serving dishes and carried it all through to the dining room as she called, "Dinner's ready!" The Girls washed up quickly, so they weren't eating with dirty hands.

Rebecca headed downstairs and sits down as the Professor came in. Sakura began to give herself a serving, then Rebecca asked, "How are you feeling now? You got me a bit worried when I was at work." Sakura says a bit too quickly, then added in a more normal speed as she looked sheepish, "I-I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you..." She passed the other dishes around, taking a little of each.

The Girls all got a serving for themselves, then passed the dishes to Rebecca and the Professor.

Rebecca ate her food and said to liven up the mood, "So, Girls, how was your day?"

Blossom said after swallowing a mouthful, "Pretty good. We helped clean around the house and went next door to play with Robin."

The Professor said smiling, "I did some new experiments down in the lab and nothing blew up thankfully."

Blossom asks cheerfully, "So, Becca, how was your day?" Buttercup was grinning, although she kept on flickering glances at Sakura. Bubbles giggled, smiling sweetly before eating more. Rebecca said, "Things are okay at Duke's. Mojo's still good at his culinary skills and we got some good tips. Sakura, you did good cooking dinner." Everyone smiled, then Buttercup asks, "Did anyone go out last night?"

Rebecca said, "No, not really. If you counted Mojo coming over for a visit, I guess that would count as going out. But it's more of a day thing though." The Professor answers as he looks perplexed, "No, I slept all night." Sakura tensed a bit, but shook her head quickly as her voice became a little higher than normal, "No."

Blossom raised an eyebrow, Bubbles was slightly oblivious as she ate, and Buttercup blinked saying, "Huh..."

Rebecca looks at Sakura and asks, "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded fast, "Positive."

Sakura finished her plate and took it through to the sink. Buttercup states, "Well, it wasn't us. It wasn't Rebecca and wasn't you, Professor. Yet, I heard the door open and close last night." Blossom says, "Nothing was stolen, so it couldn't have been a burglar."

Sakura said, "I, uh, was out for a quick walk. I couldn't sleep and I needed to take a walk to clear my mind."

Sakura looked at everyone and says walking away, "I'm going to be in the lounge drawing if anybody needs me." The Professor took his plate and the Girls towards the kitchen sink, then Rebecca took hers. Rebecca helped dry the dishes as her uncle washed them, then heads into the living room to watch some TV with the Girls.

Sakura sat on the chair facing away from the TV. She started to draw a landscape. It started off with full trees and the lake with flowers before changing halfway to clawed trees, the river going from a blue to red. The bank went from flowery to dry looking, then set to coloring it with watercolour pencils. Rebecca and the Girls were watching Babe as they were looking at the screen. Bubbles said, "Those puppies are so cute!"

Blossom smiles, "I like Babe best myself."

Buttercup gave a small snort and said, "I like the duck."

Sakura finished colouring them, then used her fingers and a glass of water to make the colors become like they were properly meant to. She couldn't help the small shudder, but she had to get the image out of her mind the best she could. She sat waiting for it to dry.

Rebecca said, "Oop, here it comes!" The four watched as Ferdinand was trying not to sneeze, but he was about to start and the alarm clock went off after being dropped. The four laughed as they heard crashing, the cat yeowling, and Ferdinand letting out a huge sneeze. Sakura jumped a little, but covered it with a small laugh. She shut the sketchbook and leaned back, closing her eyes a short while.

The five watched the puppies get adopted, then Babe visiting Fly. Babe said, "Fly? May I call you Mom?" Everyone sighed as Fly gave Babe loving licks and has accepted him as her own. Sakura smiled a tiny little bit and softly said to herself, "I'd love my own kids." Bubbles let out a small squeal at how cute the scene was, Blossom smiled at the screen, and Buttercup glanced at Sakura's chair.

As everyone was watching the movie, Buttercup made sure that no one was looking at her and looked at the sketchbook. She flipped through to see some of the portraits Sakura did of the Girls, Rebecca, Mojo, the Professor, and the one where Mojo is with Rebecca. She smiled a bit, then looked to see a picture of Marcus with a scowl.

Sakura still had her eyes closed and half-dozing. Bubbles and Blossom didn't notice Buttercup as they were engrossed in the movie. Buttercup soon came across the landscape and blinked a little. She tilted her head as she looked at the details of the moonlight on the blue water, then at the water that is red like blood and everything looks dead.

She thought to herself frowning, _Why'd she do a picture of something like that?_ She quickly set everything to where it was and joined her sisters to watch the movie, then Sakura opened her eyes and glanced at her watch. Everyone watched the end of the movie when Babe won the sheepdog contest, then Rebecca sees Blossom and Bubbles yawn a bit. She held the two in her arms and said, "Okay, bedtime."

Buttercup herself hid a yawn, but only struggled against Sakura's hold half-heartedly. Sakura lifted up Buttercup and followed Rebecca up. She helped Buttercup into her nightie as Rebecca did and said, "Night-night, poppets." Rebecca gave each the Girls a good night kiss on their foreheads, plugged in a night light, and closed the door. She headed towards the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, changed into a baggy blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts, and got into bed.

Sakura bid Rebecca good night, then went into her room and changed into a chemise top and silk bottoms. She shoved her hoodie back on over the top of the chemise, curled up on her chair, and rested her chin on her arms on the desk.

Over in Townsville Park, Mojo was reading a book and places it on his nighstand. He looked at a picture frame that showed Rebecca with him at City Hall when he made his big speech. Mojo sighed as he looked at Rebecca's face in the picture, "My angel." He places the frame back, turns off the lamp, and rests his head on the pillow as he fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having to show how HIM's doing to Sakura's dreams and there's gonna be something similar coming up soon, but I can't say what. I don't own the movie Babe; all rights to Universal Studios. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: What do you mean by that part when you said about having dreams similar coming up? Are Rebecca and I going to be having nightmares?**

**Me: Yeah, but they're both controlled by HIM. You'll see in the next chapter. Care to have Rebecca say the disclaimer again, then you can do the disclaimer for the next chapter?**

**Mojo Jojo: Sure, I wouldn't mind. Rebecca, care to do the honors?**

**Rebecca: MonstarzGirl owns only me and AnnaleaseTurner owns her OC Sakura. The show and characters are owned by Craig McCracken, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network.**


	8. Nightmares Begin

Sakura soon dozed off starting to dream about some kids. However, the kids didn't have faces yet. The air became slightly tense in the rooms, except the Professor's and the Girls'. Sakura shifted in her sleep, the kids in her dreams becoming three boys before they had been a boy and two girls. A red colored mist entered Sakura's mouth as she breathed in. The boys in the dream grabbed Sakura's hands. A blond smiled at her and tugged her hand saying, "C'mon, Mom!" Another boy with black hair tugged her hand as well, then a redhead walked ahead and said, "This way."

She allowed the boys to pull her and smiled, but her real self climbed out of the window safely as if she had practiced climbing safely out of windows. She started to walk along with her arms out like she was really holding someone's hand. The boys were pulling Sakura towards the house in the forest, but this time through the city first; she wasn't scared because 'her' children wouldn't purposely scare her. Sakura was still being dragged along in her dream by the boys. She saw a figure in the distance and smiled.

In Rebecca's room, red mist appeared and came around the girl's body. She turned over and stretched a bit as blue, green, and red butterflies fluttered around. The butterflies fluttered a little away from Rebecca, beckoning almost. The butterflies fluttered around as Rebecca began to dream. In the dream, she's lying on the grass in a meadow and looking at the blue sky. She looked over to see the Girls calling her over to race them towards a lake. Rebecca looks at the Girls and smiles. In reality, Rebecca climbs out of bed and is sleepwalking out of her room.

With Mojo Jojo, red mist swirled around him as Mojo mumbled in his sleep, "By which I mean..." The mist went into Mojo and his dreams began to take over.

Mojo's dream started off with him building a model ship and hearing Rebecca's call. He heard her voice and turned away from his model ship, then heads outside. Instead of his volcano observatory, he was in a house near a beach and ran out on the sand. He ran out towards a dock that leads towards the ocean and looked to see Rebecca swimming. She jumps into the air as she has a blue fin in place of her legs, making her resemble a mermaid. She perched herself on a large rock as her fin tapped against the ocean, while Mojo is struck by her beauty.

Her brown hair is held by a blue lotus flower, a silver necklace with a blue crystal hung from her neck, silver earrings dangled her ears, and a silver bracelet adorned her left wrist. Mojo smiles as Rebecca emerged from the water and holds her hand out to him. She said in a sweet voice, "Mojo..." He holds her hand and feels his hand going into the water, then he jumps in with her. He felt himself being pulled under and tried to get to the surface, but looked to see Rebecca's beautiful face turn into a terrifying demon's with yellow eyes and sharp fangs protruding from black lips. Mojo tried to swim and get free, but the monster was too strong as her hair turned snakelike and pulled his feet farther into the abyss.

In reality, Mojo was in an alley and woke up to see if the dream was real. However, he got jumped on by three burly men whom tried to mug Rebecca when he saved her life and had now saved Sakura's life a few days ago. Mojo fought in their grasp, but they were too strong for him as they tied his hands behind his back with thick rope and tied his ankles together. Mojo shouted, "LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH-" One of the mugs pulled out a dark bandana and tied it around Mojo's mouth to silence his protests, but Mojo kept wriggling and muffling a lot. The blond thug said, "Boss, what're we gonna do with Banana Breath?"

The leader sees a large cage and said, "Stick him in there and we'll dunk him in the ocean!" His two men carried a bound and gagged Mojo towards the cage, shoved him in and locked the gate, and the three picked up the cage and got towards the docks. From another part of Townsville, someone glanced out of a window and quickly shut the curtains as she called the Mayor's number.

The Mayor answers sleepily, "Uh, y-yes?" He shot up and said, "I best call the Girls, Miss Bellum!"

* * *

At the Powerpuffs' home, the hotline rang as Blossom tiredly answers it. She said, "Hello?" The Mayor's voice sounded frantic as he said, "Blossom, something terrible has happened! Mojo Jojo has been dragged by some figures and locked him in a cage, then tossed it in the ocean! Also, a girl that looks familiar to you is about to jump off the highest building! Another girl is being dragged into the woods by some beast! You all need to help them!"

Bubbles and Buttercup woke up. Buttercup asks in a grouchy tone, "What does the Mayor want at this time?"

Bubbles asks, "Is someone in trouble?"

Blossom said, "Girls, Mojo's in trouble! The Mayor said he was dragged and locked into a cage, then was thrown into the ocean! The Mayor mentioned a girl about to jump off the tallest building in the city and another girl has been dragged into the woods. Let's go!"

Bubbles said, "I'll go after Mojo!"

Buttercup announces as she's getting a bad feeling, "I'll go after the one dragged into the forest!" They then all zoomed off to their respective person to save.

Blossom flew to see a figure on top of a tall building and looked closely, seeing that the girl was Rebecca! In the dream, Rebecca looked to see Sakura, her uncle, and Mojo swimming in the lake. Mojo waved, "Hello, Becca!" Rebecca looked down and waved back, "Hi, Jojo!" Mojo called out to the Girls, "Jump in! Jump!" The Girls jumped into the water with three splashes, making the others wet and laugh. Rebecca giggled happily and was about to jump in, but everything changed from happy to horrifying as Mojo began to change. Instead of a chimp, he turned into something demonic as he grew bat wings, a bull's horns, claws, and sharp fangs. His eyes turned a blood red as he snarled, "Yes, jump! JUMP TO YOUR DEATH, REBECCA!"

Rebecca pulled away in fear and looked up at the demon lashing his claws out to her. He pulled her arm and started to drag her as Rebecca started screaming, while more demons flew and began to pull her hair. In reality, Rebecca felt herself being held and kicked her legs as she cried in her sleep, "Let go off me! Don't! NO!" Blossom places Rebecca on solid ground and shook her awake. Rebecca opened her eyes and looked to see Blossom. She stammered, "A giant demon...tried to pull me...he wanted me to jump..." Blossom looked at her and asked, "What?" Rebecca rubbed her eyes as tears were about to form.

Bubbles dives in the water and quickly finds out where Mojo was. She swam farther and sees Mojo unconscious, then ripped the cage open and pulled Mojo out up towards the surface. Once they got onto the dock, Bubbles untied Mojo and rubbed his back as the chimp began to cough up water. He gasped for air and shivered as he looked at Bubbles, then was picked by her as the blue Powerpuff flew him towards where Blossom and Rebecca are.

Bubbles placed Mojo down, then he shook himself dry and looked to see Rebecca. Bubbles asked, "Are you okay, Mojo? What happened?" Mojo said as he coughed a bit, "I don't know. I was dreaming and when I woke up, three men dragged me. I tried to fight them off, but they bound and gagged me before dragging me towards the docks. I was shoved in some cage and was locked in it, then was tossed into the ocean. I tried to get out, but I couldn't and I almost drowned. Rebecca... Where is she?"

She ran towards him and sobbed as she buried her face into his chest, "Jojo, I was so scared! Don't leave me!" Mojo was shocked and confused about her behavior, but held her close for comfort and rested his chin on the top of Rebecca's head. Bubbles and Blossom then joined the hug. Blossom suggests, "Let's wait for Buttercup and we'll go home."

Buttercup flew towards the forest. Sakura's dream took a turn for the worst as the boys melted into a hand holding her and the figure close as the demon she had seen. She gave a small squeak of fear and gasped, "No..." Buttercup flew into the forest and hearing a scream followed it. She saw Sakura and the beast, then flew and hit the beast to make it let go of Sakura. She quickly put Sakura safely to the side and started to beat up the beast. Sakura had woken up by the time Buttercup placed her down, then looked around and wrapped her arms around her torso as she quietly said, "Why's this happening?"

Rebecca still had her face in Mojo's chest, while Mojo nodded and said, "Alright, but where is she? You think that Sakura's..." Before he could even finish, Buttercup flew over with Sakura being held under her arms. Sakura faced the ground not staring at anyone. She was tense and a small whisper came from her, "Thanks." Buttercup was frowning, but a soft one for once. Blossom and Bubbles lifted both Rebecca and Mojo together. Blossom says kindly, "Mojo, you best stay at ours tonight. We'll sort something out."

Mojo said, "Thank you, Blossom. I appreciate that." Rebecca sighed, "I'm used to heights, but I didn't know that I was going to jump off. Jojo, what was your dream about?" He looked at her and said, "It started off nice by having me on the beach and seeing you in the water. You were jumping out of the water and were some kind of mermaid, then you had me go for a swim. It started off fine, but things changed and you turned into some water demon as you started to drag me further. I knew it wasn't you when the dream changed."

Rebecca sighed, "I had something similar, but it had you change into some monster with wings and you tried to pull me off the building. It was too horrible and I screamed as loud as I could to let it end."

* * *

Later on, they all got back to the house. Buttercup set Sakura to sit in a chair and sat on the arm of the chair, Bubbles zoomed to get Mojo a towel, and Blossom set the couple down on the sofa before sitting on the arm of the sofa. Buttercup asked, "Sakura, what happened in your dream?" Sakura answered, "My dream started off with three kids: two girls and one boy. They changed into three boys and were taking me to 'home', then they melted into a large hand and there was a red-skinned demon there."

Rebecca said, "The three of us combined had demons in our nightmares, but they each looked different and they each have one thing in common." Mojo rubbed his chin and said, "Yes, and in the end they seemed that they both wanted us dead. I snapped back to reality when the mermaid in my dream turned into a monster, then I looked to see the three men that tried to kill me. I tried to fight them off, but they were too strong and I nearly drowned as I was sinking farther down."

Sakura looked to the side in thought, pulled Buttercup onto her lap, and lightly hugged her. Buttercup looked between everyone and crossed her arms saying gruffly, "We know a red-skinned demon." Blossom thought and gave a careful nod. Bubbles came in with a towel and handed it to Mojo before sitting on the other arm of the sofa.

Mojo took his pajama top off and asked Buttercup, "You think HIM is behind all of this? By which I mean was that HIM is causing us to have those nightmares, bad dreams, and near-death experiences occurring in our sleep?"

Buttercup simply answers, "Yeah." Sakura was still looking to the side with a far-off gaze, Bubbles looked slightly scared, and Blossom frowned in thought. The pink Powerpuff said, "Well, we know why he'd want to do that to you and Becca, but why Sakura?"

Mojo sighed, "He's trying to get back at what I did for winning the bet, bringing Rebecca's soul back, and punching him towards the obstacle course he had me go through. I don't understand what he wants with Sakura either." He looked to see Rebecca shaking a little and held her close.

Buttercup looked at them and said as she got out of Sakura's grip, "My theory of Marcus being HIM would fit." Bubbles hugged Rebecca as Blossom looked like she was agreeing for a moment. Blossom says with her frown deepening a bit as she patted Rebecca's arm comfortingly, "I guess, a little..."

Sakura mutters to herself softly, then says clear enough for everyone to hear, "I don't wanna hear this. I'll go make us some tea." She heads into the kitchen, popped the kettle on, and got cups along with some tea bags. She poured the hot water in each as she put raspberry eat in, then adds a bit of cold water to make the teas not too hot to drink. She carried the tray through and sets it on the small table and gets herself a cup.

Mojo said, "Yes, we better not let this bother, scare, or worry us now. The only thing we should do now is have some tea and get some sleep."

Rebecca sighed, "I'm with you on that one, Jojo."

Blossom said, "Me too."

Bubbles said, "Me three."

Buttercup sighed, "Same here."

Buttercup sat down and waited as she was trying to calm down. Bubbles, though a little worried, started to doze off. Rebecca takes a cup of her own, puts two lumps of sugar in, and takes a sip. The Girls followed Rebecca's example, then Mojo takes a cup of his own and dabs in some creamer. He took a sip and sighed, "I needed that. The ocean water is so cold at night, just as cold as the Northern Atlantic."

Blossom asks as she remembered reading about the ocean Mojo mentioned from an atlas, "You've been there before?"

Mojo said, "No, but I heard stories and even saw a documentary about the sinking of Titanic. By saying Titanic, I do not mean by the movie or any others before the famous film, but about the famed ship that sank as 15,000 people had died and that a few survived."

Blossom nodded, but still had extra wide eye as she said, "Cool."

Sakura sipped her tea and placed the tray to the side. She let out a quiet exhale as the tea soothed her a little. Her eyes started to droop slightly, but was hidden by her fringe. Sakura's head drooped and her whole body relaxed, but luckily her cup didn't spill however. Her eyes closed and her breathing softened. She felt more tired when dreaming recently than actually staying awake.

Bubbles just drank most of her tea and was now curled up asleep. Rebecca finished her tea and felt her eyelids droop. Mojo looks to see Rebecca falling asleep and picks her up bridal style to not disturb her, then carries her up to her room. Blossom followed after and opened the door to Rebecca's room, allowing Mojo to go in. He whispered, "Thank you." Blossom said, "You're welcome, Mojo. Good night."

Buttercup finished her tea and gently woke Sakura up saying, "If you're tired, go to bed." Sakura got up slowly and picked up the sleeping Bubbles. She said and hugged Buttercup to herself, "You too, Buttercup." She took the two to their bed, then tucked them and Blossom in. Sakura headed past Rebecca's room towards her own and whispered as she passed, "Night, Mojo." She received a small nod from him, then Sakura took her hoodie off and fell on top of the covers of her bed.

Mojo places Rebecca on her bed and tucks her in, then he gets into the bed with her. Getting himself comfortable, he gently brushes his knuckles against Rebecca's cheek and kisses her forehead as he whispered, "Good night, my angel."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having not only Sakura getting nightmares, but Mojo and Rebecca start to have them. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Rebecca: Those dreams sounded great at first, but they turned horrible in the end. I'm not saying that you wrote them bad, but it's just pretty terrifying.**

**Mojo Jojo: Tell me about it. I just nearly wet myself from reading this! At least those were just bad dreams. MonstarzGirl and AnnaleaseTurner only own their OCs, which means original character as MonstarzGirl owns only Rebecca and AnnaleaseTurner owns only Sakura.**

**Rebecca: The show and characters are owned by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, and Craig McCracken.**


	9. Rowdyruffs and a Familiar Visitor

Sakura woke up pretty early, quickly showered, and got dressed. She wore a pair of shorts, a sports bra top, and a pair of sneakers as her hair was put in a ponytail. She headed downstairs and wrote a quick note, then went outside and took off in a jog to clear her mind. She paid only enough attention to the world around her, so she wouldn't end up lost. Sakura still was on her jog. She took a swig of water from a bottle she had, and continued jogging. The sound of the sneakers hitting the concrete worked at soothing her.

Sakura ended up in the park, so taking a moment she sat down on the bench. She saw a group of kids playing and gave a small smile. She gasped a little as one fell over, then ran over and helped him up. The boy sniffled, and somehow sensing he could trust her, held onto her crying over his injured knee. Boomer was watching from a short distance away, saw how Sakura acted, and pouted slightly before flying back home. Boomer got back in before Brick and Butch could get suspicious. He looked slightly disgruntled though.

The Professor wakes up and heads downstairs to make breakfast, but sees a note on the table. The note read:

**Don't worry about me. **

**Gone for a jog and don't know if I'll be back in time for breakfast. **

**Don't save me breakfast if I'm not. **

**Have great days in case any of you have to leave before I'm back. **

**Lots of love, **

**Sakura x**

Rebecca wakes up a little and sees Mojo awake. He said, "Good morning, princess. How'd you sleep?" Rebecca smiled and said, "Good morning. I slept pretty well. Could you meet me downstairs in a bit? I just need to get washed and get my work clothes on."

The Professor started to make breakfast and sipped a cup of coffee. He looked a bit shocked at seeing Mojo here at this time, but quickly calmed down and asked, "What time did you get here, Mojo?"

Mojo said, "Pretty late in the evening, most likely at midnight."

Professor Utonium looked confused and asked, "What do you mean? You better not have done anything to my niece or else." Mojo shrank back a bit at the Professor's warning tone, but became relieved when Rebecca said, "He didn't, Uncle John. Something weird came up with us having nightmares, so I invited him over." Rebecca walked into the kitchen dressed and clean, then sits next to Mojo to get herself some breakfast.

The Girls flew down to get breakfast after getting washed and dressed. The Professor already made everyone breakfast and looked to see Sakura walk in. Mojo asked her, "Had a nice jog, Saku?" Sakura sat next to Buttercup and said, "Yep."

Sakura chugged the rest of the water and just sat enjoying her family's company. The Girls were eating at the moment, but nodded to welcome Sakura. Rebecca finished eating her scrambled eggs with sausage links, then said, "Okay, I better head over to work with Mojo. See ya all at 6:00." She gets her purse and walks out towards the Mustang with Mojo, then they drove off towards Duke's Diner to start their shift.

Mojo and Rebecca began their shift as usual, then Gary said, "Hey, Mojo? What happened last night? I heard somewhere that you were dragged and thrown into the ocean." Mojo said, "I was sleepwalking, but I woke up and was attacked by three muggers. I'm grateful that Bubbles saved me before I drowned. Blossom even saved Rebecca from falling off a building."

Gary asked, "How did she get there in the first place? Sleepwalking?"

Mojo nodded, "I don't understand how that happened, but I know why and why this happened."

Rebecca was out and about getting orders, then said, "Ordering: French onion soup in a cup, tomato soup, and mozzarella sticks! Also, three bacon burgers done medium well!"

At Duke's Diner, Mojo prepared an order that consisted of a grilled cheese sandwich and chips on the side. He calls to Rebecca, "Pick up!" Rebecca takes the plate and walks over towards a man, "Here you go, sir. Enjoy." Rebecca and Mojo ate their share of chicken wraps with some milkshakes of their choosing; Mojo has vanilla and Rebecca has strawberry.

* * *

Sakura waved from the window, then turned as the Girls called her. She opened her arms and they all hugged her, then they hugged the Professor and went upstairs to play in their room. Sakura asks, "Need any help, Dad?"

Professor Utoinum declined politely, "No, but thank you."

Sakura nodded, "Okay, I'll just paint outside." She grabbed her art supplies and headed outside to start painting. Sakura stood outside and painted, then heard a few noises as they sounded more like a group of boys making a racket. She looked up in the direction of the noise and saw three boys in different colors: one in red, one a dark blue and one in dark green. She blinked and watched them curiously.

Sakura yelped slightly as one boy came flying over and pushed her easel over. The green Rowdyruff Boy smirked and went to toss a garbage can towards the Utonium's house. She lifted her arms up as it was going to tip the rubbish over her before it would hit the house. The blue Rowdyruff Boy flew and caught it before covering over his error by making sure the garbage hit the house. He stared at her a second.

Sakura looked at the boy in blue and asked, "Haven't I seen you before?"

Boomer said as he observed Sakura, "Not that I know of."

Brick shouted, "Come on, ya idiot!"

Sakura blinked once but then turned to face Brick saying, "Don't talk like that to your brother like that!"

Brick and Butch glared at her, then Brick sneered, "Who are you to tell us?"

Butch adds, "Yeah, and how do you know that dummy's our brother?"

Boomer scowled at the dummy part, but looked shocked that Sakura knew. She says to the statement, "Uh, I guessed. I'm a woman and a sibling to three sisters, so that's why!" The three looked at her, then Brick glares, "Your sisters with the Powerpuff Girls?" He and his brothers started laughing hard, which made Sakura get annoyed and steamed.

Butch laughed, "Uh-oh, she looks ticked!"

Boomer laughed along, although he was still observing Sakura. She grinds her teeth and says as her eye twitched, "Don't you dare laugh at me!" She went to grab one of them as they hadn't seemed to have been disciplined very well. She was going to find out where they lived and drag them to let their parents know.

Sakura seethed, headed back into the house, and looks for the Girls. She couldn't find them anywhere, then finds her father and asks, "Dad, you know where the Girls are?" Professor Utonium said, "They're out to do some patrols and they should be back soon. Why?" Sakura said with a shrug as she was trying to remain calm, "Just wondering. Oh, and three boys that look similar to the Girls are out causing trouble!"

Professor Utonium said in disbelief, "The Rowdyruff Boys?"

Boomer asks, "Why's she gone in?"

Brick said, "Whaddya think, barf bag? She's gonna get the Girls!"

Boomer didn't want to hurt Sakura and if she was hurt, HIM would punish the Boys severely and they wouldn't end up with the kind of mom the blue Rowdyruff wanted. Boomer nervously said, "Uh-oh, what we gonna do?"

Brick said, "Stupid, we'll just play some harmless pranks on her! Throw mud at her, put some slugs in her pants, and stuff!" Sakura went out and picked up her easel, while Boomer looked a tiny bit apologetic towards her and quickly covered it with a peeved look. Sakura rushed inside to place her easel back, but fell as she felt her ankle being pulled buy Butch. Brick said, "Okay, let's have some fun with her! I'll start!" He picks up a good amount of mud and flings it at Sakura's face.

Sakura shouts as the big blob of mud hits her face, "OW! Hey! You brat!" Boomer went and got a trashcan and lid, then Butch flew and got some slugs. He smirked as he flew back, then shoved them into Sakura's shorts. He hoists her up and says, "Boomer, take out the trash!"

Sakura squeaked, "What?! Oh no, no, no, no!"

Boomer brought the trashcan over and held it. Butch put her in the trashcan and smirked. Boomer mutters only loud enough for Sakura to hear and gets the can ready, "Sorry." Sakura yelps, "No!" Just before the can could be pushed, the Girls arrived on time! Blossom asks, "Don't you guys ever learn?"

Buttercup growls loudly as Bubbles headed to pull Sakura out, "You bozos don't even think about it!" The green Powerpuff flew and punched Butch right in the face, while Blossom prepared to face off with Brick. Bubbles managed to get Sakura out and then lunged at Boomer, putting Sakura to the side of the fight out of range. Bubbles shouts in a shrill tone, "How dare you pick on one of my sisters!"

The Girls began to beat the Rowdyruffs until they called a surrender. Brick points at Sakura, "It ain't over yet!"

Boomer flew off following Butch, "I can't wait to fight her!"

Butch growls, "Stupid Powerpuff Girls!"

Sakura mutters to herself and wipes the mud off her eyes, then got rid of the slugs, "Snot-nosed brat!" She and the Girls went inside, then they looked to see Rebecca come in. Rebecca asked, "What happened to you?" Blossom said, "The Rowdyruff Boys. They came and harassed Sakura, but we managed to fight them and they called a surrender."

Professor Utonium walked towards the girls and said, "You all better wash up. I'm expecting a visitor and she'll be here in an hour." Everyone headed upstairs, then Sakura took a shower and changed into some different clothes. She wore a royal blue shoulderless top, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of dolly shoes. She also had a silver and blue cubic zirconia circlet headband on and her locket. Rebecca changed out of her work clothes and brushed her hair out, then slipped on a white tank top with red-orange straps and a pair of army green shorts. She got her black Converse on and headed downstairs to see her uncle talking to a beautiful woman with white hair, pale skin, and green eyes.

Sakura came downstairs as she saw Rebecca talk to the woman in the living room. Professor Utonium said, "This is Rebecca, my niece." Rebecca smiles at the woman and says, "Pleased to meet you." The woman took a seat near Rebecca and smiled at Sakura, "Hello." Sakura sits on the sofa next to Rebecca and smiles, "Hi. I'm Sakura. What's your name?"

She said, "My name is Ima."

Sakura smiled at her. "Nice to meet you" she says.

Ima looked at the Professor and said, apologetically, "I'm sorry for what I did before."

Professor Utonium said, "Oh, it's alright."

Ima sighed, "No, I was too mean towards the Girls and too hard on them when you weren't around."

Rebecca asked, "What do you mean?" Ima explained to Rebecca, "I guess you weren't around when this happened. It started off nice when I began to go out to dinner with your uncle, then stayed over for a few days. When I was with the Girls, I made them do chores and treated them harshly."

Sakura looked at her, seeing that Ima really was apologetic and sincere. Ima placed a hand on the Professor's and said, "I want to make it up to you and the Girls. Would you allow me to do so?" The Girls flew in and stopped dead still in the air as they saw Ima. Blossom said, "Professor, what's Sedusa doing here?"

Bubbles said, "Is she trying to pull off the Ima Goodlady trick again?"

Buttercup sneered, "You better have a good reason!"

Just as the Girls were about to charge towards her, Rebecca jumped up in front of Ima and said, "Hold it, Girls!"

* * *

**How's that one? Talk about a cliff-hanger right there! Wonder what happens next? Wait and see! I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: Sedusa's in this fanfic, too? She better not try anything evil or I'll go ape on her, which is to say that my violent side will show and I will go ballistic, crazy, mad, psycho, and ticked off!**

**Me: Easy, Mojo. You'll have to wait and see. Care to do the honors again?**

**Mojo Jojo: Fine. MonstarzGirl and AnnaleaseTurner only own their OCs, which means original character as MonstarzGirl owns only Rebecca and AnnaleaseTurner owns only Sakura. The show and characters are owned by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, and Craig McCracken.**


	10. Sedusa's in the House

Ima stood up and gently placed her hand on Rebecca's shoulder. She steps around Rebecca and says, "Thank you for defending me, Becca, but with the way I treated them I deserve what they'd do to me." She continues softly, "Girls, before you do anything, I want you to know I'm truly sorry for how I treated you all before. I want a chance to make it up to you."

Sakura smiled a little and looked at the Girls, then tells them, "She's telling the truth, Girls."

The Girls exchanged looks, then they looked to see Ima take the white wig off to show her true identity: Sedusa. The villainess has her black locks held back in a low bun, takes out the pins to let her hair fall freely, and gives a small smile to the Girls. Rebecca said, "If Mojo Jojo can reform, so can you. Sedusa, welcome to the Utonium family." Rebecca holds her hand out to Sedusa, who takes it and gives a gentle shake.

Sakura stood up and gave Sedusa's shoulder a light squeeze saying, "Yes, welcome to the family." She goes to the kitchen to make some hot drinks and calls teasingly, "Just no smooching!"

Sedusa blushed a little and so did the Professor. He admonishes half-heartedly, "Sakura!" The girls pulled different faces; Bubbles giggled behind her hand, Blossom blushed and smiled, and Buttercup stuck her tongue out in disgust. Sedusa smiled warmly at the Girls, then said, "Now that things are settled, anyone up for some take-out for dinner?" Everyone said that they didn't mind, then the Professor began to put an order for everyone.

Sakura came in with hot drinks, which is mostly tea and her dad's coffee. She set the tray down and took her cup sitting down as she looked out of the window a while.  
Sedusa took the oppurtunity to hand out the cups. She glanced at Sakura and returned to the task. Sedusa thought to herself, _Boy troubles and slight regressed anger._ _I should try some girl time with Rebecca and Sakura._

Sedusa said, "Rebecca, I heard from your uncle that you're majoring in theatre. He showed me some pictures of you in your dance recitals and from some high school theatre shows. You looked beautiful in the outfits."

Rebecca smiled, "Thanks, Sedusa."

Sedusa looks at Sakura and asks, "What are you going to be studying in college, Sakura?"

Sakura said as she takes a sip of her tea, "Art. I loved to sketch and paint."

Sedusa asks, "Really, may I see a sample of your work?"

Sakura says, "Uh, sure." She goes and grabs one of her other sketchbooks, not wanting to show the one with the dream forest. She handed it to Sedusa, who looked over it and saw all different English landscapes, a few pictures of random people or animals, and a picture of a woman smiling. The woman had long blonde hair, a more mature version of Sakura's face shape and features, and both eyes green. Sakura saw the picture and quickly sipped her tea again.

Sedusa looked at the woman's face in the picture and asked, "Is that your mother? She looks just like you, only you have a different eye color instead of both being green." Sakura said, "Thanks." Sedusa hands the sketchbook to Sakura and asks, "How did your eye get to be red?"

Sakura gave a sheepish chuckle, "When I was younger. I played in my dad's lab. I ended up getting a chemical in it and if dad hadn't washed it out so quickly, then I'd be blind in that eye. I was luck it only turned red." Sedusa nodded once and gave a small smile, "I see. Is it alright if I tell you something?"

Sakura nods, "Go ahead."

Sedusa sighed, "My hair hasn't always been like this; it didn't have any powers. Someone had an accident and it caused my hair to go like this." Sakura asks, "A science accident with you, too?" The Girls were listening and kind of lounging around, at least for now.

Sedusa sighed sadly, "Yes, but it seemed to be more on purpose. I was in high school at the time and was coming towards my apartment after getting some hair supplies for a cosmetology class. When I was getting towards the door, I heard some laughing above and felt something hot pour onto my head. It burns and I was screaming in pain, so I quickly rushed inside to wash the chemicals off. I was lucky that my head wasn't burned, but I woke up the next morning and my hair started moving around like snakes. I was so upset and couldn't take the humiliation, so I dropped out and started going into crime."

Rebecca said, "That's horrible. Did you know who did it?"

Sedusa sighed as she bowed her head, "I heard someone tell the person who dropped the chemical on my head to stop and get help, but the jerk told the person to forget it and called him by his first name. Rebecca, your uncle tried to stop the guy and was too late."

Professor Utonium walked in to hear this and said, "Dick? Dick Hardly?"

Sedusa sadly nodded, "Yeah, that's his name." The Professor walked towards her, wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, and the Girls joined in hugging Sedusa. Sakura sadly got up and hugged Sedusa. The fact of the accident was on purpose and made Sedusa go into crime was really sad. The Girls looked surprised and shocked. They didn't think before about what made the villains evil in the first place. The Professor said, "Well, you don't need to worry about him. He's already in for a rude awakening."

Sedusa asked as she slightly pulled away from the Girls and the Professor, "You mean Dick is gone? As in dead?"

Professor Utonium sighed, "He came here to visit me a year ago and saw the Girls, but he stole some Chemical X to make copies of the Girls and sold them around the world. The greed made him more of a monster and he tried to get more Chemical X by draining the Girls of their powers, almost killing them. Dick swallowed some of the leftover Chemical X in a vile and turned into a monster, then the copies defeated him and let me escape with the Girls before the warehouse blew up. The Girls came back to normal and there was no trace of Dick."

Sedusa asked the Professor, "Is it time to pick up the orders soon?"

The Professor checked his watch and said, "Oh, that's right! Be back in a couple of minutes!" He heads out of the house, gets into his car, and drives off towards one of the Chinese restaurants he ordered from.

Sakura chuckled slightly at how quick her dad moved, then lets go of Sedusa and carefully moves the sketchbook to the side. She asks Sedusa, "Can you cut my hair?" Sedusa looked at her and said, "But your hair is beautiful."

Sakura smiled, "It grows back quickly if you cut it. It won't take long to grow it back, unless I decide to keep it in the style I want." Sedusa said, "Alright. I'll see what I can do. Girls, could you head upstairs to get some hair products, a towel, and a pair of scissors?" The Girls nodded before zooming upstairs, "Uh-huh!" Sedusa watched to see the girls come down fast with the stuff needed, then Sakura sat in a chair as she draped the towel around her shoulders.

Sakura closed her eyes, so she wouldn't get hair in her eyes and removed the circlet as she waited patiently. Sedusa got a spray bottle, so she could make Sakura's hair a bit damp to style it after the length was taken off first. The Girls then took to watching. Sedusa began to cut Sakura's hair by cutting it a bit above the girl's chin, added some fringes around and a smaller fringe with a couple of small plaits that separate the fringes from the hair at both sides, joined at the back with some of the hair blending into the actual hair, and finished the look by adding some gel to make the ends look piecey. Sedusa said, "Here we go, all done. What do you think?"

She held up a mirror for Sakura to look at, which made the girl look closely and smile, "It looks great! Thank you, Sedusa! I love it!" Sakura got up to help tidy away the mess left behind, then took a shorter lock and tied a small bit of ribbon around it before placing it in her pocket.

Rebecca says, "Wow, cool!"

Bubbles looks closely at Sakura's new hairstyle and smiles, "Pretty!"

Blossom compliments, "That is pretty good, Sedusa."

Buttercup looked half impressed and mumbled, "Yeah, it's nice...I guess."

Rebecca helped open the door for her uncle and said, "You're not gonna believe what Sedusa did for Sakura, Uncle John." The Professor asked, "What do you mean?" The two walked in and saw Sedusa with the Girls, as well as Sakura helping set up the table for dinner in the kitchen.

Sakura smiled at her dad from where she was setting the table, "Welcome back, Dad." Sedusa was brushing Bubble's hair and looked to see the Professor was back. She gave a half sheepish half pleased smile as she was fixing Bubbles's pigtails.

Professor Utonium looked at Sakura and asked, "Did she cut your hair?" Sedusa said, "She asked me to and I did. I think it looks nice on her and so do the Girls. Even Becca likes it, too." The Girls nodded in agreement. Sedusa put Bubbles's hair back into the pigtails and says, "Done, sweetie." Her hair quivered slightly like snakes, but the strands didn't show any signs of aggression.

Sakura finished setting the table and came over to help carry the food. She asks, "Do you like it, Dad?"

Professor Utonium said, "Yes, I love it. It's more you." The food mostly consisted of some containers of white rice, pork lo mein, egg rolls, fortune cookies, golden chicken with a sweet and sour sauce, and a couple of fortune cookies.

Sedusa served the things out with the things she was asked to serve everyone, then helped herself to a little. Sakura had some of the sweet and sour chicken with some rice. She also smiled at her Dad's comment and smiled at Sedusa, although there was a tiny spark of sadness in her eyes.

As everyone was eating, Rebecca finished eating her food and sighed, "Saku and I will be starting college in two weeks. Stinks that I'm not going to work at Duke's much with my new schedule." Sedusa asked, "What classes are you taking for the new semester?"

Rebecca said, "Things theatre-related like acting, a few dance classes, and an English class. I took some similar before, but I had an intro about different types of theatre and some ancient history. I even took a keyboarding class."

Sakura says, "I'm taking art as my major, along with dancing and Oriental Histories as my minor. We may even have dance classes together."

Rebecca says, "Depends on which classes. I'm taking Jazz, Ballet, and Modern II classes. I might try to audition and join one of the dance clubs they have there." Sakura said, "I think have a Jazz one with you. I guess we'll have to see when we start classes."

Sakura was looking forward to going to college, unless anything else strange happened. Sedusa finished her food, took away any empty dishes, and started to wash up.

Sakura soon finished, but her plate was taken in by her Dad. She then hid a smirk at the sound of a splash and a gasp. Professor Utonium quietly said, "Oops." Suddenly, Sedusa's giggle could be heard following another splash.

Sakura and the Girls watched Sedusa back away from the Professor slowly as the man began to splash her, which made her giggle more.

Sakura chuckled quietly. She stood up and headed to get something. "Tell me if anything happens" she whispers. She headed up to get a squirt gun. Sedusa's eyes widened and narrowed playfully, then she grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew them in the Professor's face.

Sakura headed downstairs with a squirt gun and had it filled up, then she began to squirt at her father. Sedusa laughed, "Three can play at this!" Sakura gave a fake evil laugh, then squirted her dad again. Sedusa laughed, "Come join us if you want!"

The Girls and Rebecca joined in on the fun by not only getting the dishes clean, but also had everyone wet.

Sakura chuckled at the mess. Sedusa went to place a cloth back in the sink, but slipped and grabbed onto the nearest person. She let out a yelp as she fell, along with the person she held onto. The Professor blinked and fell with Sedusa. They landed with him hovering over her, as he didn't want to crush her even though he wasn't expecting to fall.

Bubbles blushed giggling and looking away, Blossom giggled, and Buttercup looked away not liking to see mushy stuff. Professor Utonium looked at Sedusa and asked, "Are you alright?" She looked at him and answered, "Yes, I'm fine. Could you let me get up, please?"

The Professor's cheeks were tinged pink as he got up, then helped Sedusa up with her hand and blushed a little more as she ended up close. Sedusa looked up at him and blushed herself. She was now in a position where her hands were resting on his chest and rather close to him.

Sakura ushered the Girls out and said, "Bedtime for kiddies." She held them all in her arms so they couldn't escape, then says to the adults before going upstairs, "Night, Dad. Night, Sedusa." Sakura got the Girls into bed. She tucked them in and left the door open for enough light to appease Bubbles. She went to her room and got changed into a black chemise with a long skirt. She says to herself I'm staying awake this time and if you want to do something now, you won't have my dreams."

Sakura sat drawing. She was really going to not sleep, but drew a rather silly cartoon of the Rowdyruff Boys. Brick and Butch's cartoon characters were being dragged off by her cartoon character, while Boomer was flying behind. She did know he was actually sorry for what he did, guessing he had to follow the more dominant siblings. She started to quietly sing _Haunted_ by Evanescence, then finished the cartoon and chuckled.

Sakura soon finished the cartoon and chuckled, then placed it to the side as she said quietly, "Well, good so far." She undid the small plaits in her hair and made them go vertical, so they'd still be a braid but not blending into the hair at the back. She sang to herself, "If you want it, come and get it." Sakura opened the window open and sat on the window seat to let the cool air keep her awake.

* * *

**How's that one? I thought that Sedusa could reform and looked at some comics/fan art on the Professor's high school and college years, so I thought of having Sedusa's past involved by how her hair became how it was. I don't own the song from Evanescence; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you guys like this so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: Ooh, another villain reformed. Perfect backstory, perfect in every detail. MonstarzGirl only owns her OC and AnnaleaseTurner owns her OC as well; the characters, including myself, and the show are owned by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, and Craig McCracken.**


	11. A Good Dream, Visit, and a Mark

Rebecca gets the hair products upstairs, takes her own products to her room, and places the others in the bathroom. She looked to see Sedusa and asked, "Do you have anywhere to sleep?" Sedusa said, "Well, your uncle asked me to sleep in his bed for tonight. Nothing funny's going to happen. Good night, Becca." She gave her a hug, then Rebecca replied, "Good night, Sedusa."

Rebecca got herself ready for bed by washing her face and brushing her teeth, then heads into her room and slips on a white top with 3/4 length sleeves. She slips on a pair of black pants, locks her door and window, and climbs into bed. She said to herself as she fell asleep, "You're not gonna kill me in my sleep, HIM. You're not gonna do that to Jojo either."

Rebecca is still lying asleep and is sleeping easier without any problems. She found herself in her dreams and was with Mojo at Bonsai Gardens, as well as the memories they both shared when they were close to falling in love.

Rebecca's dream changed as she found herself in a field of roses, as well as wearing a lavender dress made of satin that reached her ankles and had a strapless neckline. She danced around the flowers as a crown of white rosebuds is placed on her head. She looked to see a lake and ran towards it to kick at the water happily, then she sang out, "Jojo..."

In a while later as Rebecca dances around, she looks to see Mojo run over and stop in his tracks for being entranced by Rebecca's beauty. She sees Mojo wearing a white shirt that billows and shows a bit of his green chest, dark pants, and thick black hair reaching over his shoulders as the top of his head doesn't have his mutated brain. He slowly goes towards her and said, "Rebecca?"

Rebecca runs towards him with open arms, then is lifted up by Mojo as he swings her around happily. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Mojo's neck as the chimp carried her towards the bed of roses. He gently placed her feet on the ground, wrapped an arm around her waist, and takes her hand as he leads her into a dance. As the two danced, they are both happy and content as flower blossoms flew around them like snowflakes.

Rebecca and Mojo laughed as they stopped dancing, then they looked at each other lovingly. Mojo tucks a tendril behind Rebecca's ear, holds her face as she placed her hands on his chest, and the two closed their eyes as they leaned in close to kiss each other. As they kissed, a breeze picked up and made their hair blow around as rose petals came around the two lovers.

Rebecca sighed in her sleep, "Jojo, I love you..." Turning on her side, Rebecca held the covers close to her and smiled in content. She began to stir a little and felt something off. Waking herself up, she goes towards the window of her room and unlocks it to get some air in. Rebecca takes a deep breath and smiles, "No nightmares." She goes towards her room and unlocks the door, but keeps it closed and crawls back into her bed as she snuggled into the covers.

In Sakura's room, Sakura started to kind of doze. She shifted still dozing in the window seat and mumbled, "Wonder if I'll see him again..." Sakura kind of jerked awake at the feeling of a presence. She looked around to see what or who the presence belonged to. She sighed softly and stood up to put the sketchbook away. Sakura placed the sketchbook in the drawer, but stiffened at the click of the door locking. Taking a small yet deep breath, she turned around and sees Marcus. She gasped and glanced towards the window before looking back at him. Sakura took a step back as he moved towards her and near the window as she asked, "Wh-What are you doing h-here?" Thanks to her haircut, it added a bit more youth and innocence to her face.

Marcus held Sakura's hands and said, "I had to see you again. You look beautiful with your haircut." Sakura blushed slightly, "Oh, thank you." She pulled him to sit with her on the side of her bed and adds, "I'm glad to see you again." Sakura still held his hand and looked down at where their hands were. She was pleased, but embarrassed by telling Marcus how she felt.

When Marcus's eyes properly met hers, Sakura felt oddly at ease as she stopped backing away and even stepped towards him. Sakura placed her other hand shyly on top of their joined hands, turning slightly so she was facing him a bit better. "I feel comfortable with you... I-I really do, and I really like you" she says, the last part coming out quieter than the rest. A small gasp escaped Sakura's lips as her chin was tilted up. She blushed and stiffened only slightly as Marcus leaned in. She also thought he was going to kiss her lips.

Over in the Professor's room, Sedusa ended up cuddling up to the Professor in her sleep. Sedusa kind of wakes up, opened her eyes slightly, and blushed at the position they were in. She was cuddled up to the Professor with her head on his shoulder and the Professor's arm resting across her waist. However, she felt something slightly off as some kind of noise awoke her.

Sedusa managed to get from the embrace without waking the Professor, gets herself a drink of water, and starts feeling that something off is still nagging at her mind. Sedusa looked at the Professor, then heads over towards Rebecca's room. She checked the handle to see it unlocked, gets inside the room, and nudges Rebecca to wake up. Sedusa softly says, "Rebecca, wake up."

Rebecca mumbles in her sleep and wakes up a little, "Mmmm? Wha?" She looked to see Sedusa awake and asked, "What is it?" Sedusa said, "Something feels a bit off. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling. You better wake up your uncle and have him check on the Girls. You and I will head downstairs to find something."

Sedusa stood up straight and carefully helped Rebecca up, knowing that when people are woken up when not ready to awaken could be a bit dizzy. The Professor was still asleep in his room, then Rebecca got towards him and hissed as she shook him awake, "Uncle John! Uncle John, wake up!" Professor Utonium woke up and said tiredly, "What is it?"

Rebecca said, "You better check on the Girls. Sedusa told me that something's going on here."

Professor Utonium asked, "Why?"

Rebecca said, "Just check on them, okay?"

Sedusa waited for Rebecca and looked to see the Professor awake as the man went to check on the Girls. He checked on them and smiled as they were still asleep. Sedusa and Rebecca headed downstairs to find something off, but everything is fine. The Professor went to check on Sakura and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He frowned slightly, knowing Sakura didn't usually lock her door.

His frown deepens as he said, "Sakura, are you alright?" He received no reply and he noticed that someone was in there with her. Professor Utonium rushed towards the edge of the steps and called softly to not wake the Girls, "Sakura's door is locked, but we need to get in." Sedusa and Rebecca headed upstairs at the Professor's urgent call, then they met up near Sakura's room.

Rebecca jiggled the handle and sighed, "There's gotta be a key around here." Sedusa looked at the top of the doorframe, used her hair to grab a small lock pick, and hands it to Rebecca. Sedusa watched with a tiny smile; she had learned to pick locks and thought it was a useful skill. The Professor wasn't as happy, but had to admit it did have its uses.

Rebecca began to unlock the door and said, "Okay, that should do it." As the three headed inside, they turned on the light to see Sakura by herself. Sakura looked slightly flushed and her gaze was dazed, while her neck was a bit red. A red-skinned demon was in the place Marcus was just seen, then he started to turn into mist. Rebecca, Sedusa, and the Professor looked in shock after what they've just seen. Professor Utonium rushed towards his daughter and shook her awake to get her out of her daze.

Sedusa scowled in the direction the mist had disappeared in, then looked worriedly at Sakura. Sakura's eyes slightly fluttered and she glanced around saying "Wh-What happened? Where did Marcus go?" She winced as she moved her neck and her father's hand flew to her neck. Sakura looked confused at why everyone was in her room.

Professor Utonium said, "Becca, go check on the Girls and make sure they're alright. Sedusa, get some water and a compress. Her forehead's really warm."

Sedusa nodded, the went to get some water and a cold compress. She thought to herself furiously, _What was HIM doing here?_

Sakura looked at the Professor and asked softly, "What happened, Dad?"

Professor Utonium said, "You looked like you were in some trance and we saw HIM disappear."

Sakura shook her head with her voice shaking, "It couldn't have been HIM; it was Marcus who was here." Sedusa came back with the compress and water. She hands the things to the Professor saying, "Here." She stood next to Rebecca and placed a slightly comforting hand on her shoulder.

Rebecca sighed, "It must be. He had to have been in disguise and fooled us. His face and eyes looked familiar. I think HIM is out for revenge to get to me and Mojo. But why is he after Sakura?" Sedusa looked at Rebecca and asked, "What are you saying about you and Mojo? HIM had something to do with you two?"

Rebecca sighed, "Did you see the news when Jojo reformed?"

Sedusa nods her head slowly, "Yes, I remembered that he made a public speech about selling his soul to HIM to be taller, getting small again then being back to tall when you were injured, and that he brought you back to life. Mojo mentioned about how you both fell in love and how you changed him."

The Professor asked his niece, "You, Mojo, and Sakura went out last night and the Girls saved you?"

Sakura looked like she couldn't believe what they were saying and slightly looked disturbed. Sedusa waited for Rebecca's answer, then thought behind the reason. Rebecca said, "Yeah, but I still don't understand how I got to the city and nearly jumped off one of the buildings. I also don't know how Saku got into the woods and how Mojo was kidnapped before being thrown into the ocean. I know this all sounds dumb, but this is getting me very concerned."

Sakura whispers as she uses the compress to wipe the sore part of her neck, "The dreams..." Sedusa glanced at her, then said softly and a bit unsure, "Well, he'd be mad at you two for defeating him and what better way to get back at this family than to take one of it's members?"

Rebecca said, "When we burst in minutes ago, he disappeared as mist. It almost reminds me of Dracula when he did that before."

Sedusa asked, "Dracula? You mean by the book or one of the movies?"

Rebecca said, "Both. I read the book and about how he can change from being human in broad daylight without being burned. He can turn himself into a wolf, bats, rats, and mist." Sedusa said, "Well, HIM's not a vampire though." She looked at Sakura and noticed a sort of mark on the girl's neck. Sedusa moved over to Sakura and says, "Let me see your neck, sweetie."

Sakura shifted for Sedusa to see her neck and was almost ready to cry. Sedusa looked at the mark, then gave a small nod, "Just asking, but do any of you have a book on supernatural stuff?"

Rebecca said, "I think I do. I'll head over to my room and get it." She left the room to find the book, headed towards her room and looked at the bookshelf, and found a book about the supernatural. Rebecca got towards Sakura's room and hands Sedusa the book, then the woman flipped through the pages to find a similar picture to Sakura's mark.

The Professor shuts the window, while Sedusa looks at the page of the book with a small intake of breath. She handed the book back to Rebecca and said, "Don't worry, we won't allow anything to happen."

Sakura looked at her and asked, "What is it?" Sedusa sighed, "The mark you have now... It's a symbol marking you as the demon's that has given it to you. It also weakens you against their spells and such." Rebecca shook her head, "No..."

Professor Utonium asked, "Isn't there a way to get rid of the mark or not?" Sedusa looked into the book to find something, hoping that a cure could be found in the contents.

Sakura paled and sat down in shock as she asked softly, "What?" The Professor looked serious, more so than usual. He calmly says, "Well, a thing I can suggest is that someone is with Sakura at all times." Sedusa nodded, "That should be able to work." She hugged Rebecca and let her go. Sakura looked at her hands that were clasped in her lap.

Rebecca asked, "Do you think we should tell the Girls about this? I mean, Buttercup's been sticking to this about HIM being in disguise and that he's causing us to have the nightmares." Professor Utonium sighed, "I think we'll tell them later if Sakura's condition gets worse. It'll only upset them more if we told them in the morning and that Sakura's not showing any signs of something bad."

Sakura nodded, then took a drink of the glass of water Sedusa had brought up. She pasted a brave smile on her face and asked "So, who's going to babysit me for the night?" Sedusa kindly offered, "I could unless you want a blood relative to."

Sakura looked at Sedusa and said, "Could you?"

Sedusa gave a small smile at Sakura and said, "Alright, I will." Sedusa looked at the other two and said, "Best go to bed. We'll be able to talk and plan better in the morning." She sorted out Sakura to have the girl comfortable, then the Professor nodded and guided Rebecca out.

Rebecca said, "Sorry if we woke you up about this, Uncle John." The Professor kissed Rebecca's forehead and sighed, "It's alright, you and Sedusa did the right thing. Let's try to get more sleep and things will turn out okay in the morning." Rebecca looked at her book until she fell asleep, still having thoughts about Sakura and hoping that she'll be okay.

Sedusa sat on the bed next to Sakura, then stroked her hair and laid down a bit on the bed. Sakura closed her eyes and for a short while, feeling like she had done when she was younger and her mother had soothed her.

* * *

**How's that one? I thought of giving this chapter pretty nice starting with Rebecca's dream, then having Sakura being with Marcus in her dream and things start to heat up. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Rebecca: I loved the dream you made for me. I could imagine this right now. The kiss kinda reminds me of Beauty and the Beast where Belle and the prince kissed.**

**Mojo Jojo: Hmm, me having longer hair and not having my brain protrude from my skull... Nice touch, very romantic and magical. Aha, I knew it! HIM is Marcus! How dare he! I'll stab him! I'll choke him! I'll knock over him! I'll squat over him! I'll pee on him while doing Gangnam style!**

**Rebecca: That creep! Jojo, that's a bit too far there.**

**Me: I know how ya feel about this. Anyone wanna take it away?**

**Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl and AnnaleaseTurner own their OCs; the show and characters, including myself and Sedusa, are owned by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, and Craig McCracken.**

**Rebecca: Disney owns Beauty and the Beast, while Bram Stoker owns Dracula.**


	12. Bonding Time and Boomer at Duke's

The next morning, Sakura woke up. Last night seemed like a dream until she became aware of Sedusa holding her like a mother would. Sakura got up and carefully got out of Sedusa's arms. She grabbed some clothes for the day, then headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She came out in a pair of high-heeled white sandals, a white shirt with frilly short sleeves, and a knee-length white skirt. She redid the joining-at-the back plaits of her hair and came out of the bathroom.

The Professor was up and waiting for the shower. He hugged Sakura as she came out saying, "Morning, Sakura. Can you wake the Girls up please?" Sakura nodded and went to get the Girls up with a brave smile on her face.

Rebecca took a refreshing shower to wake herself up more and got her work clothes on as she sighed, "Friday. I hope I get to do something fun tonight with Mojo, the Girls, or my buddies Deanna and April." Rebecca finished brushing her wavy hair out and heads out of her room to see the Girls up.

Blossom said, "Good morning, Becca."

Bubbles is holding Octi and smiles, "Morning, Becca!"

Buttercup looks at Rebecca and said, "Hey."

Sakura placed bowls down and said, "Cereal for the Girls." She smiled softly at Rebecca and softly said, "Morning."

Sedusa comes into the kitchen as she sees Rebecca and smiles, "Good morning, Becca. You're dressed for work?"

Rebecca said, "Yep, gonna be working at Duke's Diner. I better tell him that I'm gonna start college again soon and how I'm gonna work."

Sakura looked at her and asked the two, "What would you like for breakfast?" Sedusa smiled and patted Rebecca's shoulder saying as she sat down, "I'll have cereal, please." Rebecca said as she gets a bowl for herself, "Same with me." She pours some cereal in, then she pours herself a glass of milk and pours some into her bowl.

Sakura sets down a bowl for Sedusa, then made herself a slice of toast and sat down. She knew her dad was working on an experiment and knew he would come to get something to eat when he felt like it. Sedusa ate and planned what to do for the day. The Girls ate their breakfast and sensed something a little off, but ignored it.

Sedusa got up and said, "I'll make you something for lunch when you're at work, Becca. What kind of sandwich do you want?" Rebecca said, "I always get a free lunch at Duke's. I'll be okay." Sedusa shrugged, "Alright, that's fine. I'm thinking of going out in the city with Sakura for today and for us to get to know each other more."

Sakura cleaned up the dirty dishes, then dried her hands and gave the Girls a hug. She hugged Rebecca and said, "Have great days today." Sedusa said, "Have a great day, Girls." Blossom and Bubbles gave Sedusa a hug, then Buttercup gave one to her. Sakura turned to Sedusa and asked, "So, what should we do then?" Sedusa looked up in thought and smiled, "Why don't I take us for a spa day?" Sakura blinked, but smiled and nodded, "Sure." Sakura quickly grabbed her purse and a jacket, then waited for Sedusa.

Sedusa got her shoes on, then borrowed a spare coat of Sakura's writes a note to not worry the Professor as way to make sure they don't disturb him by shouting down. Sedusa led Sakura outside towards a car and gets in, then drives off towards the city to the nearest spa. Sakura and Sedusa were both in for mani/pedi, a facial, a steam room, and finally a massage. Sedusa asked Sakura, "If you don't mind me asking, would you mind if I married your dad?" Sakura smiled slightly, "No, I wouldn't mind. It feels nice to have a mother figure again."

Sedusa and Sakura were in the process of now getting in the steam room. Sakura was shy about the being in just towels, but was actually going to enjoy. Sedusa smiled and was amused by Sakura's shyness. Sakura sat on one of the benches and let out a small relieved sigh, feeling rather good. Sedusa closed her eyes sitting down and felt her hair go slightly limp from the steam.

Sakura took a small deep breath and told Sedusa a bit about why she came to Townsville, "I came to do my college course, but I also came as my mom wanted me to. She didn't want me to see her illness get worse." Sedusa looked at her in shock and asked, "What kind of illness does she have?" Sakura looked at the pile of hot rocks where the steam was coming from and sadly said, "Leukemia. I thought she was going make a good recovery, but she's getting worse and sicker than she was before."

Sedusa wraps her arms around Sakura to hug her and soothes, "Sakura, I'm so sorry. I know it's not much of a consolation, but you kind of have me now and you have the rest of your family." Sakura returned the hug Sedusa gave her, then an attendant fetches Sedusa and Sakura robes for them. She says as she leads them into a massage room, "Your masseuses are just preparing for your massages. Please follow me."

After quickly getting the robes on, they followed the attendant and removed their robes as they lay on a massage bed each at the attendant's request. The attendant told them their masseuses would be there shortly. Sakura lays on the right as Sedusa lays on the left, then Sakura says, "Once again, thank you for bringing me here." Sedusa smiled as she closed her eyes, "You're welcome." she says closing her eyes.

Sakura and Sedusa enjoyed their massage, then redressed and headed back to the Utonium house. Sakura smiled, "Thanks for this. I really needed it." Sedusa nodded and replied, "You're welcome, sweetie." They headed inside the house, then Sakura made Sedusa and her dad a cup of tea as she made herself a cup of hot chocolate. She got her sketchbook and started to sketch her dad with Sedusa.

As the two were talking, Sedusa smiled with a slight blush and the Professor was smiling widely. Sakura finished the sketch and put her sketchbook back away, then finished her hot chocolate and helped Sedusa get ready for her date with the Professor.

* * *

Rebecca gets towards her car and drives off towards Townsville to start her shift. Once she made it to the parking lot and headed inside, Rebecca got her work apron and namepin on. She looked to see Mojo come in and ask, "Rebecca, is everything alright? By which I mean are things fine, okay, peachy keen, and hunky-dory?" Rebecca sighed, "It's Sakura. We saw HIM in her room, but he disappeared as mist and left a mark on her neck. It looked like some sort of tattoo to show that she's his."

Mojo said in disbelief, "What?! You mean to tell me that last night Sakura was visited by HIM, then he put her under some sort of trance and placed a mark on her like she's his?" Rebecca slowly nodded and shrank back a little when Mojo began to react angrily, "First, HIM tried to kill us in our dreams two nights ago! Now, he's claimed Sakura! DOESN'T HE EVER LEARN WHEN TO QUIT AND GET OVER IT?!"

Rebecca flinched a bit from Mojo's outburst, then the chimp looked at her and said calmly, "Sorry, but this is getting me worked up about this." He held Rebecca's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as he sighed, "I don't want to lose you again. I almost felt like dying inside when your soul was claimed by HIM." Rebecca touched Mojo's face and said, "But you really went through Hell and back to bring me to life again."

Mojo held Rebecca's hand close to his cheek and sighed, "Yes, our love for each other carried me through to bring you back and have me reformed." He lightly kissed Rebecca's hand and pressed his lips to her forehead, then Rebecca heads out to take orders and get drinks ready.

Rebecca paid the bill to a table that had three teens, then she notices a small boy that almost looks like Bubbles. She walked over towards the booth and said, "Hi, welcome to Duke's Diner. I'm Becca and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Boomer looked at Becca and gave a tiny smile, "Can I order a Coke, please?"

Rebecca scribbles down the order on her pad and said, "Okay, coming right up." She walks towards the back to get a glass, filled it with some ice, and fills the glass up with the soda. She walked towards where Boomer is sitting and placed the glass on the table. She said, "Here you go. Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

Boomer asks as he looks slightly uncomfortable and like he wants to talk about something, "Uh, can I get a chicken cheese and barbecue toasted wrap, please?"

Rebecca jotted down the order and said, "Okay, and what kind of side do you want? We have chips or fries." Boomer shrugged, "Some fries would be okay." Rebecca wrote that down and said, "Okay, I'll get your order up in a couple minutes."

Boomer gave a tiny smile again as he said, "Thanks."

Rebecca walks away to get the order, then she sees Mojo making himself some lunch. She walked towards him and said, "Mojo, there was this boy that almost reminds me of Bubbles. The only differences is that his hair is shaggy and his eyes are a darker blue. Does he look familiar to you?"

Mojo stops chopping up some lettuce and said, "Yes, he does. He's one of the Rowdyruff Boys. I guess I never told you about them before we started dating and after our first kiss."

Rebecca said, "No, but I heard from the Girls that you first created them and they defeated the them before. However, the Girls came back to life and destroyed the Boys by giving them kisses. I also heard from them that they came back to life from HIM and that they only get bigger when the Girls kiss them."

Mojo said, "Yes, that's about right. Did you see Brick and Butch, Boomer's brothers?"

Rebecca shook her head, "No, just Boomer I think. Is Boomer the one who looks like Bubbles?"

Mojo says as he finishes making the wrap Boomer ordered, "Yes. Brick is red and Butch is green." He finished making the wrap, placed some fries on the plate, and handed it to Rebecca.

Boomer was fiddling about with one of the paper napkins close by. He felt a bit wary of being here, but he didn't want to hurt anyone and figured he'd at least be left to eat, then hopefully ask Rebecca about Sakura. He did want to know Sakura better as she could end up being his mom. Rebecca walked over towards Boomer and said, "Here you go. Is there anything else you need?" Boomer grabs himself a bottle of ketchup and said, "No, I guess that's it."

Boomer added some ketchup to his fries and asks quietly, "Uh, how is Miss Sakura?"

Rebecca stopped her tracks and said, "She's okay. How do you know about Sakura?"

Boomer says, "I, uh, I've met her before... My brothers and I kind of pranked her, but I didn't really want to."

Rebecca said, "Oh. She's still okay, thanks for asking." She headed towards the kitchen and looked at Mojo, who said, "Well?" Rebeca sighed, "He asked about how Sakura's doing and that he pulled a prank on her with his brothers, but he didn't really want to for some reason."

Mojo said, "Hmm, I know HIM might have to do something about this. I don't know why the Boys are involved now."

Rebecca sighed, "Me neither." She gets herself a beef and provolone sandwich with some au jus sauce, along with a Diet Pepsi. Rebecca finished eating, then heads over to Boomer's table. She picks up his empty plate and said, "Any room for dessert or do you want your bill?"

Boomer shrugs, "I guess a chocolate sundae would be okay." After saying what he wanted for dessert, he gave another of his tiny smiles. Rebecca said, "Okay, I'll get that for you and get our bill ready." She headed back towards the kitchen and called, "A chocolate sundae!" She got towards the register to total up the bill, then went towards the kitchen to get Boomer's dessert.

Rebecca gives Boomer the sundae and says, "Here you go." Boomer places some dollars and change on the table for Rebecca, then eats his ice cream as he said, "Thanks." He ate his ice cream as he thought, _I wonder if HIM will ever make Sakura our mother. _After Boomer finishes his ice cream, he leaves the diner as Rebecca came back to pick up the leftover dish.

* * *

**How's that so far? Looks like we see why Sakura came to Townsville and why her mother is sick. Plus, we get to see Sedusa and Sakura bond more. :) I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Rebecca: Jojo's outburst really got to me, but I completely understand that.**

**Mojo Jojo: (hugs Rebecca) It's alright. Um, shall we say the disclaimer again?**

**Me: Go right ahead.**

**Rebecca: AnnaleaseTurner and MonstarzGirl own their OCs.**

**Mojo Jojo: The show and characters from the show Powerpuff Girls, including myself and Sedusa are owned by Cartoon Network, Warner Bros, and Craig McCracken.**


	13. Mojo and Rebecca's Night Out

As Rebecca got towards the kitchen, she heard her phone go off and answers it. She said, "Hello?"

The Girls on the line said, "Hi, Becca!"

Rebecca said, "Hi, Girls. How are things?"

Blossom answered, "Things are going okay, Becca. Sedusa and Sakura are getting pampered at one of the finest spas in Townsville."

Bubbles adds, "I think Professor and Sedusa are going to some kind of fancy dinner for tonight."

Buttercup said, "I hope they're not being too mushy on their date."

Rebecca said, "Buttercup, if you call that mushy, would you say that the things Jojo and I do are also mushy?" Buttercup held back a laugh and said, "No, but more on the lines of cute and sweet. I found it weird at first, but I'm used to it now. Are you gonna babysit us or do something tonight with Mojo?" Rebecca shrugs, "I dunno. I'll ask him. I only to need to tell Duke about me starting college again in two weeks and about my schedule."

Blossom said, "Okay, we'll see you in a bit when you're done working." Rebecca said, "See ya, Girls." She hangs up her phone and looks at Mojo, who was blushing red. Rebecca playfully circles her finger around Mojo's chest saying, "Any plans for tonight, Jojo?" Mojo holds back a chuckle and holds Rebecca's hand saying, "Not really, but I was wondering if we could have dinner together at one of Townsville's best French restaurants. How does that sound, mon chèrie?"

Rebecca giggled as Mojo pulls her close to him and playfully kisses her neck, "I think that sounds great, Jojo. How about 8:00?" Mojo said, "8:00 it is. I'll see you then, ma belle." Rebecca sees Duke wiping down a table and says, "I need to tell you that I'll be starting college in two weeks. I could show you my schedule on Monday and we could see how I could work." Duke said, "Okay, Becca, that's fine by me. Here's your paycheck." She takes the envelope from him and heads out towards her car.

Over at the Utonium abode, Sakura said to the Professor and Sedusa, Have fun and enjoy your dinner." Sedusa nodded and hugged her, "Okay, sweetie. See you later." The Professor escorted Sedusa out to his car and they drove towards the restaurant in the city. Sakura smiled with a tiny flicker of worry in her eyes, but not for long. She looked at the Girls and joked, "Well, looks like you have to babysit me tonight."

The Girls laughed, then they looked out the window to see Rebecca's car pull up. The Girls and Sakura greeted Rebecca as she went inside the house, "Hi, Becca!" Rebecca headed upstairs and said, "Hey, guys." Bubbles called to Rebecca, "Are you and Mojo going out tonight?"

Rebecca turned to the Powerpuff as she made it to the top of the stairs, "Yeah, dinner tonight at 8:00. We're going to a French restaurant that's classy." Sakura headed into the kitchen to make something for herself and the Girls, while the three were watching TV. She had decided to make baked potatoes with a choice of beans, cheese, and coleslaw.

Rebecca headed towards her room to change out of her work clothes and looked through her closet for something nice to wear. She looked through to find a black corset top with 1 inch thick straps, a dark rose skirt that reaches her knees with a black lace at the hem, and a pair of black heels. She laid the clothes on her bed, then grabs a robe and heads towards the bathroom to wash herself. Rebecca got her robe on and hears a knock on the bathroom door. She said, "Yeah?"

Sakura opens the door and said, "It's me. Is it okay if I could do your hair? I could make it look nice for tonight."

Rebecca said, "Sure, I don't mind." Sakura smiled when Rebecca gave her consent.

She brought Rebecca into her room and sat her on the chair. She grabbed some hairclips, a hairbrush, and some bobbles. She placed Rebecca's hair into a rather nice half-back, which has a bun small bun with a few strands of curls down as the rest of Rebecca's hair was teased into soft curls. The small bun was held up by just a comb with pearls attached in the shape of a dark pink rose. Sakura asked as she showed Rebecca's reflection in the mirror, "What do you think?"

Rebecca looks at her hair and said, "It's beautiful! I love it! Thanks, Saku!" She happily hugs her cousin, then heads towards her room to get ready. Rebecca carefully slipped her underwear and clothes on, then slipped her feet into the heels. She goes through her makeup and brushes on a pale lavender shadow on her eyelids, brushed black mascara on her lashes, dusted a pale pink blush with some shimmer on her cheeks, and slicks on some clear lip gloss.

For the finishing touches, she puts on a white pearl necklace with matching earrings and spritzes on a little perfume that smelled like coconut. Rebecca grabs her black purse and heads out of her room, then goes down the stairs. The Girls turned their attention away from the TV and looked at Rebecca.

Bubbles said, "You look so pretty!"

Blossom said, "I like your hair."

Buttercup said, "You're a knock-out."

Rebecca said, "Thanks, Girls. I better be going now. See ya later."

She heads out the door and sees a familiar Lamborghini pulled up towards the curb. She sees Mojo step out of the car and walk towards her. He's now wearing a dark red buttoned shirt and a pair of black pants with black shoes. He walks towards Rebecca, kisses the back of her hand, and smiles, "You look beautiful, mon ange." Rebecca smiles, "You look really suave, Jojo. Let's go."

They headed into the car, then Mojo started it and drove off towards the city. As they were riding along, Mojo asked, "Did you or your uncle tell the Girls about Sakura's mark yet?" Rebecca sighed, "No, not yet. We didn't get a chance to because Sedusa took Sakura to the spa, then Uncle John and Sedusa are going out to dinner tonight at another fancy restaurant. You know, I think Buttercup's really sticking to her assumption that HIM is Marcus."

Mojo said, "I think so, too. But let's not have this matter ruin our evening together." Mojo makes a turn and stops the car as he pulled up towards a lit restaurant. He gets out of the car, opens the car door for Rebecca, and takes her by the hand as he helps her out. He smiles, "Here we are: Le Amour Restaurant." Rebecca looks at the small tree with little lights on them and said, "This is really something. Let's go in."

The couple headed inside the restaurant as a host and an usherette were getting people seated. The host said, "Hello, and welcome to Le Amour Restaurant. How many?" Mojo said, "Reservations for two? Mojo Jojo and Rebecca Utonium." The host looked through his book and said, "Ah, we have a seat for you two. Nicole will lead you the way." Nicole said, "Right this way, monsieur and mademoiselle."

The couple followed Nicole towards the middle of the restaurant, seated them near a fancy table, and handed each of them the menu. She said, "Enjoy. Paulette will be your waitress and she'll be with you." Rebecca smiles, "Merci." Mojo nods in reply, "Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle." As the hostess walked away, Rebecca said, "Since we met, I didn't know you spoke French. I know you can speak Japanese fluently, but your French is très magnifique." Mojo holds back a chuckle and said, "I'm full of surprises. You took French, too?" Rebecca said, "Yes, back in high school and middle school. I've been dancing a lot and most of the terms in ballet are French."

Paulette came over to the couple and said, "Bonjour, I am Paulette and I'll be your waitress for this evening. What what would you like to order?" Rebecca said, "For drinks, I'll have a Sprite." Mojo said, "I'll have some raspberry iced tea." Paulette wrote the orders down and said, "Alright, I'll get those and give you two time to order." She walks away to get their drinks, leaving the couple to look at the menu.

Paulette came in with the drinks and asked, "You two ready to order?" Rebecca closes her menu and says, "I'll have the lobster bisque with saffron and sherry for the appetizer. I'll also have the filet Oscar with bearnaise and a baked potato on the side." Paulette takes the menu and asks, "How would you like your steak cooked?"

Rebecca answers, "Medium rare, please."

Paulette asks, "Sour cream and chives for your baked potato?"

Rebecca nods, "Please."

Paulette turns to Mojo and asks, "And for you, monsieur?" Mojo said, "I'll start off with the escargot for the appetizer and I'll have the Chicken Cordon Bleu with a side of mashed potatoes." Paulette wrote down the orders, takes Mojo's menu, and said, "Merci. I'll be back with your appetizers."

Five minutes later, Paulette returned with their appetizers and said before heading off to serve the other patrons, "Bon appetite." Rebecca began to eat her soup as Mojo used a shell cracker to break the shells off the snails. He said as he was breaking the shells, "They tend to fly out of your hand, but they're not going to on my watch." Rebecca swallows after a spoonful and said, "I never had snail before. How are they?"

Mojo eats the snail meat, swallows, and says, "Not bad. They almost remind me of scallops and clams. Care to try one?" Rebecca said, "Sure, I wouldn't mind." Mojo carefully breaks the shell and hands a piece of the meat to Rebecca. She takes the piece and eats it, then said, "It's pretty good. I don't know why people aren't fond of them, but they're like seafood."

Mojo chuckled, "I see what you mean. I hear about people being irked about frog legs, but they taste like chicken. They react the same way when they hear about alligator meat." Rebecca said, "I heard about frog legs, but didn't know alligator tasted like that. I thought it would be fishy." Mojo ate another snail as there was one left, then he looked at Rebecca and asked, "Care to split?"

Rebecca said, "Sure, I don't mind a little piece."

Mojo cracks the shell, uses his knife to split the snail meat in half, and ate his half as he handed the other half to Rebecca.

Paulette came in with a tray of the main course as another waiter took the empty plates from Mojo and Rebecca. Paulette placed a plate near Rebecca and said, "Here we are: filet Oscar with a baked potato." She goes towards Mojo and said, "And your Chicken Cordon Bleu, monsieur. Enjoy. How is everything so far?"

Rebecca smiled, "The soup was delicious."

Mojo said, "The escargot was cooked to perfection, thank you."

Paulette smiled, "I'm glad you're enjoying your meal, mademoiselle and monsieur." She left to tend to the other patrons, then Mojo and Rebecca looked at their dinner. Mojo lifts his glass and said, "To us." Rebecca lifts her glass and smiles, "To our loving relationship." The two clicked glasses, then they began to eat their dinner. After they finished eating, Paulette walked over and asked, "How was everything?"

Rebecca held back a belch and said, "Perfect, thank you." Paulette took the empty plates and said, "I'm glad you two liked your meal. Any of you want dessert or coffee?" Rebecca and Mojo exchanged looks to decided if they want dessert, then Mojo says, "We wouldn't mind looking at your dessert menu." Paulette hands them the smaller menu, then the couple looked at the desserts listed.

Rebecca said, "I'll have a Napoleon, please." Mojo looks at the menu and said, "I'll have a Napoleon, too." Paulette nodded "Oui, I shall be back with you desserts soon" she says with a smile, taking away the old plates.

Mojo and Rebecca waited patiently, then Mojo said, "What do you think of this place?" Rebecca smiled as she held Mojo's hand, "It's beautiful. I love the architecture with the statues and pillars, the food was delicious, and everything's just so peaceful here." Mojo gave a small chuckle, "Anything for ma belle." He held Rebecca's hands and lightly kissed both of them, then the couple looked to see Paulette come back with two vanilla cakes.

Paulette said, "Here you go. I'll be back with your bill." The two ate their cakes, then Paulette came back a little later to get the plates and hand the couple their bill. Mojo got through his wallet to get his credit card out, then he thought of what to pay for the tip. He scribbled something down and placed the amount for the tip, then Paulette came back with Mojo's credit card and said, "Have a good night and thank you for coming to Le Amour de Paris." Rebecca and Mojo got up from their table, thanked Paulette, and headed out of the restaurant towards the car.

The couple drove out of the city towards the suburbs, then Mojo pulled up towards the curb. He gets out of the car and opens the car door for Rebecca, then the two walked towards the front door. Rebecca said, "I had a great time, Jojo. Thank you." Mojo said, "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow sometime. How does 10:00 at here sound?" Rebecca said as she touches Mojo's cheek, "Perfect. Good night." Mojo tilts Rebecca's chin up saying, "Sleep well, my rose." The two leaned in close to kiss each other, wrapped their arms around each other for a loving embrace, and pulled away to catch their breath.

Rebecca opens the door to her home, gives a small smile to Mojo, and blows a kiss to him. Mojo held up his hand to catch it, then blew a kiss back to Rebecca as she opens the door to get inside. She closes the door as she watched Mojo drive away towards Townsville, then heads up to her room to turn in for the night.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like we get to see Mojo and Rebecca's date night, as well some nice eats. I had French food before and I love it. :) I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: Very nice writing for the date, rendezvous, and night out with Rebecca. Escargot, you shouldn't have!**

**Rebecca: Everything looks great! Keep up the good work! MonstarzGirl and AnnaleaseTurner own their OCs.**

**Mojo Jojo: I, Mojo Jojo, and the characters of the show/show itself are owned by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, and Craig McCracken.**


	14. Dreams and Spending the Night at Mojo's

When Rebecca left for her date with Mojo, Sakura plated up the potatoes and placed the bowls of fillings on the table. She calls, "Dinner time, Girls!" The Girls came in and chose their fillings before eating. They chorused, "Thank you, Saku." Sakura chose beans and cheese as her fillings for her potatoes, then smiled and started to eat. After everyone had finished eating, the Girls gave Sakura a helping hand with washing, drying, and putting away the dishes.

Sakura took the Girls into the living room and put on a movie they could all watch. She kept an eye on the clock ready to send the Girls to bed at 8:30 as recently they had been having late nights. She lightly touched the mark on her neck as she watched the film. Sakura took the Girls upstairs to bed when the time came. She helped them get into their nightgowns and tucked them in, then went downstairs and sat and watched the movie.

Sakura decided to put on Labyrinth, hoping that would keep her awake. She saw the door open and close as Rebecca walked in. Sakura asked, "How was your date?" Rebecca smiled as she heads upstairs, "Great. Are you gonna stay up a bit?"

Sakura yawned a little, "Yeah, just gonna watch a movie."

Rebecca said, "Okay, good night."

Sakura said, "Good night, Becca." She started to doze off again and fell asleep without knowing; David Bowie's singing always soothed her.

Sedusa and the Professor finished dancing and their drinks at the restaurant they're at, then headed off for home. When they got home, the Professor looked at the sleeping Sakura and grabbed a blanket to covere her up. Sedusa looked at the Professor and said as she kissed his cheek, "I had a lovely evening."

The Professor blushed and responded with a hug, "I know I may sound forwards, but would you be my girlfriend?" After all, he had gotten really close to her before and still kind of loved her. Sedusa blushed slightly, but nodded and said softly as a strand of her hair caressed his face, "Yes, John." Sakura shifted to get comfortable in her sleep and had a small smile that was slightly parted.

The Professor lightly kisses Sedusa before gently pulling away and says, "You can go rest upstairs if you want. I can watch Sakura tonight." Sedusa smiles softly at him and kisses his cheek one last time, "Thank you, love."

Sakura's dream was starting off like she was in the Goblin King's castle. A couple of fairies floated around and instead of biting her, they gave her a magical makeover. Her hair was clipped back with pearl clips, her ears had pearl earrings in, and she was wearing a pearl necklace. Her dress was remnant to Sarah's only slightly more sleek. It was a white dress with red detailing. She looked down to see her feet were in red high heels, though they were tasteful. Music was coming from a distance away as Sakura walked towards the music.

She came to a room where there were couples dancing. A few of them were a little bit raucous, but not too bad. They all look at Sakura as she passes with looks of slight envy or some sneering. Sakura catches a glimpse of Marcus, though he seemed slightly more ethereal. She starts to head towards him, but gets swept into a dance pulling her away a little and he was gone when she looked.

Sakura caught a glimpse of him again and headed towards him. As she did, he disappeared again. She continued to look for him and was swept up in a dance again. She looked up to tell the person to let her go, but no sound came out; it was Marcus. She closed her mouth and danced with him. It seemed very much like Labyrinth, but she didn't mind. They started to dance the waltz Jareth and Sarah did, but they went through a fairy ring. The ring was invisible that Sakura didn't notice it.

Sakura winced a little at the pain where her mark was, but ignored it. She gasped softly as Marcus pulled her closer and his lips descended on hers. It was a brief kiss, but enough to leave her breathless. Sakura hummed the tune to _Within You_ as they danced. She was still in her ball gown, but Marcus was in a different suit. He pulled her closer and leaned in to speak into her ear. He says as his voice was more soft and a bit feminine, "My wife."

Sakura's real self shifted in her sleep, but remained sleeping. A light blush dusted her cheeks and a soft exhale was heard. The Professor was in a light sleep. Sakura's dream continued a bit like this. Only afterwards she had to chase Marcus around the Escher room. Each time a little of him changed, but though it was weird it didn't scare her.  
Her dress became more Victorian and her makeup changed to make her look a bit more mature. The three boys appeared in the dream. The one in red and the one in green were grinning at her, taunting her playfully. The one in blue was hugging her arm.

Sakura's dream was still nice though; it was such a lovely dream. Her mark that had been a bit dull became a little clearer, but only noticeable if one looked closely. HIM looked fully like himself now, but due to the mark and the fact it was a dream Sakura wasn't scared. The two teasing boys even came and hugged her. The blond hugged her as he said, "Glad you aren't scared, Mom." Sakura's eyes widened slightly, but then her face softened.

Sakura wrapped her arms around the boys to hug them back, then she was hugged from behind by HIM. She found herself leaning back into his hug. The dream was changing quite a bit as they were in a house now. Sakura was tucking in the boys and straightened up. Her dress was gone, but she was wearing her usual clothing style.  
However, the top wasn't quite as loose anymore and her stomach was rounded. Sakura placed a hand on her stomach surprised and saw two claws join hers. She looked up to see HIM say softly and grin up at her, "Don't be afraid, Sakura, dear." Sakura looked at HIM and gasped as she felt a fluttering in her stomach. He whispers as his voice grows darker, "You're mine."

In reality, Sakura had her arms now joined on her stomach and face is still the same as before. Sakura woke up again and went to have a drink of water. She quietly hummed _As the World Falls Down_ and made sure not to wake her dad.

* * *

Rebecca gets into her lavender nightie and heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She takes the pins out of her hair and shakes her head, then heads into her room to get some sleep. As Rebecca got into the covers, she curls herself up and falls asleep.

Rebecca's dreams took over as she was in a palace of some sort. There was a small fountain that has lotus blossoms around, colorful rugs around the floor, and Rebecca is walking around as she is wearing a dark purple sari. She wore silver bangles, a silver circlet with a purple gem hanging, and her hair is curled and being held by purple flowers. Rebecca looks to see a white tiger with its blue eyes staring at her and it came towards her as it rubbed its head against her leg, purring like a cat.

Rebecca places her hand on the tiger's head and scratches its ears, then she gets up to look around the palace more. She walked around to see the middle of the room lit by candles and flower petals fell near her feet by two servant girls wearing blue saris. Rebecca sees the tiger with her and looked to see three peacocks with their colorful feathers up. The three parted away to reveal Mojo sitting on a throne. He gets up and tells the servants to leave, then he walked towards her and holds her in his arms as they kissed.

Rebecca pulled away to catch her breath and said, "Jojo, this place is beautiful." Mojo held Rebecca around her waist and said, "Just as beautiful as you are, my lotus blossom."

Rebecca held the covers close and smiled in content about her dream.

The two kissed each other again, then Rebecca looks to see everything turn from beautiful to frightening as the palace stones began to crumble to dust. Also, the candles dripped blood out of the wax and the curtains were torn. Mojo and Rebecca held each other close, but an earthquake came and split the ground in half. Rebecca and Mojo tried to hold on, but their fingers broke away from their hold and the ground divided from under their feet.

Mojo cried out, ''REBECCA!"

Rebecca screamed, "JOJO!" She looked up in horror to see a giant demon with four arms, a black goatee, and familiar green eyes pierce through her soul as she looked at it. The demon said in HIM'S voice, "BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!" Rebecca covered her ears as she looked to see Mojo being torn to shreds and sees the tiger clamp its jaws on Mojo's neck, killing him in an instant. Rebecca weeps as she sees Mojo lying dead and looks down to see a river of blood, then screams as she feels herself falling down towards the river.

Rebecca shot up with a start and panted as she looked around her room. She sighed, "Not again. I better stay at Jojo's. He'll keep me safe and hopefully he won't have the near-death experience like the last time." Getting out of bed, Rebecca opens the door of her room quietly and tiptoes downstairs. She looked to see her uncle and Sakura still asleep, then goes towards the door of the lab. Heading downstairs, she looked to see a vial of Chemical X. She carefully takes the vial and whispers, "Better than having to drive. Hope this works."

She grabs a small dropper and gets a small portion, then puts three drops of it on her skin. Rebecca felt a tingling feeling and felt herself floating. She grabs a piece of paper and writes down a message, then floats out of the lab and places the note on the kitchen table. She quietly closes the front door and flies towards Mojo's lair fast with ease, as well as not disturbing anybody. Once she reached Mojo's lair, she felt the Chemical X wear off and lands on her feet near the middle of the stairs.

She heads up to the top, then lightly knocks on the door and quietly whispers, "Jojo? Jojo, it's me! Rebecca! I need to see you!" Rebecca looks to see the door open by Mojo. He stood there wearing a blue robe closed over his boxer shorts, looked at her with tired eyes, and asked, "Rebecca, what are you doing here and how did you get here?"

Rebecca said, "I had a bad dream and HIM was involved. I couldn't sleep, so I thought of coming here for the night. I snuck in Uncle John's lab and used some Chemical X to give myself some powers to fly over here without disturbing anyone. I was able to get to the middle of the steps when the Chemical X started to wear off, so here I am."

Mojo asked, "Did you leave a note?"

Rebecca said as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm, "Yeah. Could I stay here for tonight?" Mojo looks at her and says, "Of course." He leads her inside, then shuts the door behind him. He leads her towards the bedroom and turns the light on. Rebecca sits on the bed as Mojo gets some extra pillows for her, then he asks, "What happened in the dream?"

Rebecca said, "It started off beautiful with a palace and I was wearing an Indian sari; the atmosphere was very Indian with the royal colors of the rugs, architecture, the lotus in the fountains, a white tiger, and everything. It was so magical there. You were with me and we kissed, then everything changed as the palace began to crumble to dust and an earthquake happened. The earthquake split us apart, I tried to reach to you, and I was surrounded by a demon with four arms."

Rebecca continued as tears began to fill up her eyes, "His face looked very familiar and so did his eyes, but I looked to see you being ripped to shreds by the tiger. You died and then HIM made me fall into a river of blood. I kept falling and falling..." She tried to finish, but broke down crying and placed her head on Mojo's shoulder.

Mojo held her close and began to stroke her back to comfort her. He said as he held Rebecca, "It's alright, Rebecca. I'm here. Shh...don't cry." After about 15 minutes, he looked to see Rebecca already asleep after she stopped crying. He gently lays her down on the bed, takes his robe off and lays it over a chair, gets in beside her as he turned the lights off, and pulled the covers up for the both of them. Mojo gently tucked a lock of hair behind Rebecca's ear, kisses her forehead, and whispers, "I love you." He held her close to him and fell asleep.

* * *

**How's that? I thought of showing what happened with Sakura when Rebecca's out with Mojo, as well as the new dream she's having. We also get to see Rebecca get a nightmare, sneak out, and stay with Mojo for the night. NOTHING DIRTY HAPPENED, PEOPLE! I only own Rebecca, while AnnaleaseTurner owns Sakura; the show, characters from the show, movie, and songs mentioned are owned by respectful owners. ****I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	15. A Breakfast Gone Strange and Machines

Sakura woke up again the next morning and took care of her morning routine. She found herself humming again, but she seemed rather chipper. She made some pancakes in the kitchen for everyone, then she looked to see Sedusa come over. Sedusa looked at Sakura and said, "Glad to see you happy, Saku. But why are you so? Have you seen Becca? I went into her room to check on her, but she's not in bed."

Sakura passed her the note she had found from Rebecca and said, "Here, she left a note. I don't know why i just am." was worried about Rebecca, but found she couldn't help herself and still be really happy. Sedusa looks at the note and reads it. It says:

**Dear Uncle John, **

**I just left last night and I'm staying over at Jojo's for the night. I had trouble sleeping and went there to sleep better. **

**If you're wondering how I got there, I used some Chemical X and flew there. **

**I'll be back home in the morning when I get the chance. **

**Love, **

**Rebecca. **

**P.S. No funny stuff happened between me and Jojo. We only fell asleep together.**

Sedusa sighed as she sat down, "I hope she gets home fine."

The Powerpuffs came into the kitchen and happily said, "Pancakes!" They sat next to Sedusa, then Bubbles asked, "What's that, Sedusa?" The ex-villainess said, "It's a note from Rebecca. She's not here." Blossom asked, "Not here? Why? That's not like her!" Buttercup grumbled, "Something weird is definitely up." The Professor came into the kitchen half-asleep and sat next to Sedusa.

Sakura is still being chipper as she placed plates in front of everyone. She said, "Enjoy!" Bubbles says sweetly, "You sure are happy today, Saku." Blossom agrees, "Yeah, you sure are." Sakura smiled, "I just am, darlings. Eat up." Buttercup looked suspicious, but still ate. Sedusa and the Professor gave each other a look when they ate to keep Sakura from getting suspicious. Sakura smiled and tidied up a bit after eating her breakfast. She caught a glance of herself in the toaster and touched the mark on her neck.

Buttercup asks her, "What's that?" Buttercup asks her. Sedusa blinked, looking between them. The Professor looked at Buttercup and said in a firm voice, "We'll talk after breakfast, Buttercup."

Sakura looked at her dad and quietly said, "It's become sharper, more defined." Buttercup finished her pancakes, as did the other two. The green Powerpuff calmly said, "Tell us now, please." The Professor placed his fork on his empty plate and said, "That mark on Sakura's neck was given to her by HIM... He's marked her as his for some reason." Sedusa looked a little worried about the mark being more defined now.

Blossom looked towards the door as Bubbles took the plates into the kitchen. Sakura sighed softly, "Why would it do that?" Sedusa thought a second and buttered to herself, "I need to find that book again. I'll ask Rebecca when she gets back."

* * *

Over at the observatory that morning, Mojo woke up and looked to see Rebecca still asleep as she has her arms around him. He gently pried her arms off his waist to not disturb her, heads into the bathroom for a morning shower, and heads out with a towel wrapped around his head as another one is around his waist.

Mojo gets himself dressed and looks to see Rebecca stretching a bit. He walked towards her and said as he kissed her cheek, "Good morning. Slept well?" Rebecca hugs Mojo and said, "Yeah, I slept better last night. I guess I better head home before everyone flips out." She gets out of bed and stretches herself, then she said, "I wouldn't want to see the Girls beat the crap out of you again or anything worse."

Mojo said as he placed a comforting hand on Rebecca's cheek, "It's going to be alright. After we have some breakfast, I'll take you to your room and I'll talk to everyone." Rebecca smiles a little and before she could say anything else, a growling noise came from her stomach. She said, "I guess some breakfast should be in order."

Mojo said, "Alright. How do omelets sound?"

Rebecca said, "I wouldn't mind having a cheese one with sausage in it."

The two headed towards the kitchen, then Mojo gets the needed food from the refrigerator and Rebecca sets up the table. Mojo whipped up the eggs and poured them on a skillet, cooked up some sausage and chopped them up, and got two slices of cheese as he placed them on the eggs. Rebecca grabs herself a glass of milk and hears something hit the front door. She said, "What was that?"

Mojo said as he was cooking, "I don't know, but it must be the paper. Could you get that?" Rebecca gets up, heads to the front door, and picks up the paper on the mat. She heads back inside to see Mojo place an omelet on a plate and some toast, then he gets back to cook some more. Rebecca sat down and said, "You're right about the newspaper."

Rebecca puts a little bit of salt on her omelet and looks to see Mojo sit next to her with his plate full. The two ate their breakfast as they both looked at the newspaper, then Mojo asked, "Did your uncle talk to the Girls about Sakura's mark?" Rebecca said after a swallow, "No, but I hope now's the time. I'm still concerned about Sakura's behavior and why I'm having the nightmares. Also, how we almost got killed when the nightmares started."

Mojo said, "'We know HIM's trying to get back at us for we did, by which I mean is that HIM is trying to get his revenge because of us breaking the deal by you being hurt, our kiss being a day early before the deadline, the Girls and myself fighting alongside each other to foil HIM's plans, and me bringing you back to life. I don't understand why he wants Sakura to be his."

After the two finished eating, Mojo gets his jetpack and said, "I'll take you back to your room and meet with the others." Heading out towards the front door, Mojo carries Rebecca in his arms bridal style and jumps off as the rockets began to go off. The two headed across the city and towards the suburbs, then they reached towards Rebecca's window. She manages to open the window with luck, gets into her room, and sees Mojo go towards the front door.

Rebecca gets herself dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a blue cropped tank top with light blue stripes, and a pair of white sneakers. She headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair, then looks to see Sedusa. The woman looked to see the teenage girl and said, "Oh, you're back. Is everything alright?" Rebecca said, "Yeah, everything's okay. I guess you all read the note."

Sakura went up to Rebecca and hugged her saying, "Yes, we did. You hungry?" Sedusa looked to the door as it was knocked on. The Professor answered it and let Mojo in, while the Girls joined the hug with Rebecca and Sakura. Rebecca said, "No, I already ate." She looked to see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup hugging her with Sakura and said, "I guess everyone missed me." Sedusa asked, "You already ate, right?"

Rebecca said, "Yes, Jojo and I both had cheese omelets with sausage in it. He even gave me a lift home and I was able to open my window, then I climbed in and got dressed. If you're wondering, Jojo and I didn't do anything when we were in bed. We just shared the same bed and slept through, nothing kinky or funny going on. Honest."

Sakura smiled, "That's so sweet." She looked at Mojo downstairs with the Professor and says, "Morning, Mojo." She gave Rebecca one last squeeze and went into her room to change, still beaming away. Sedusa looked at Mojo and gave a small wave. The Professor shut the door behind Mojo and offered him a seat in the living room. He said in a calm tone, then he becomes a bit more serious, "Glad to hear nothing funny happened. I don't have anything against it, but we need to know why Rebecca had to leave the house at night without telling anyone."

Mojo said to the Professor, "She didn't want to wake anyone up and wanted make sure that I was alright. I didn't have any nightmares lately, but Rebecca's are coming back with a vengeance." Rebecca came in and sat next to Mojo on the couch saying, "HIM's still trying to get back at me for making Jojo tall when the demon took over Townsville and Jojo bringing me back to life. I went into the lab without waking anyone up, used a little bit of Chemical X to get to Jojo's place, and it wore off when I landed near the middle of the steps. I couldn't sleep and I was still shaken from the nightmare I had."

The Professor patted Rebecca on the shoulder and said, "I'm glad you left a note, Becca, but don't ever be afraid to wake one of us." He frowned slightly in thought about Rebecca just told him, then Sedusa looked sympathetically at Rebecca and Buttecup says, "At least no one ended up almost dying." Sakura came down wearing a red blouse, black leggings, and red flats. She asked, "Who nearly ended up almost dying?" Sedusa looked at Sakura and said, "No one almost died."

Rebecca got towards Buttercup and has the green Powerpuff sit on her lap. Buttercup said, "So, I was right that Marcus is HIM?" The Professor, Mojo, and Rebecca exchanged glances and seemed unsure. However, Mojo said, "I think you were right the whole time with your assumption, Buttercup." Rebecca said, "So do I."

The Professor nodded. Sedusa looked at Rebecca and said, "Rebecca, could I borrow that book, please?" Sakura looked at Buttercup and Rebecca. She normally would've rolled her eyes, but she just gave a sigh and headed into the kitchen to make drinks.

Rebecca said, "Yeah, I'll get it." She heads out of the living room and heads upstairs towards her room to get her book, then grabs a hold of it and heads back downstairs to meet with everyone else. She hands the book to Sedusa and opens the bookmarked page. Sedusa read quickly and found what she was looking for. The book explained about the mark normally and what happens for specific things. She softly said, "Oh my..."

The Girls and the Professor looked at her, while Sakura hummed and sang quietly still. Sedusa took a deep breath and read, "If the mark becomes more defined, this means one of three things. One is due to the chosen falling in love with the demon who marked her, the second is the demon has become one with the chosen, and the third is the chosen and the demon have been wedded in any way."

Rebecca said, "I just noticed that Saku's singing to herself like she's lovesick or something. I'd go with the first possibility. Uncle John, do you think you have a machine that could help us show what's been going on with my dreams and Sakura's dreams, as well as Jojo's?" The Professor nodded. "Actually, that was what I was working on yesterday in the lab. Let's head downstairs there and I'll get it started."

The Professor, Sedusa, Sakura, the Girls, Rebecca, and Mojo headed towards the laboratory as they went down the stairs. Sedusa asks, "What did you dream last night, Sakura?" Sakura says cheerfully and sighs dreamily, "I danced with Marcus in the ballroom from Labyrinth..." Once everyone get downstairs, the Professor started up a big machine that consisted of a screen and has a helmet of some sort.

He places it on Rebecca's head and asks, "Becca, what was your dream about?"

Rebecca takes a deep breath and says, "It started off beautiful with a palace and I was wearing a sari; the atmosphere was like India with the royal colors of the rugs, architecture, the lotus in the fountains, a white tiger, and everything. It was so magical there. Jojo was with me and we kissed, then everything changed as the palace began to crumble to dust and an earthquake happened. The earthquake split us apart, I tried to reach to Jojo, and I was surrounded by a demon with four arms. The demon looked a lot like HIM, but I looked to see Jojo being ripped to shreds by the tiger. He died and then HIM made me fall into a river of blood. I kept falling and falling as I was screaming for things to stop, then that was it."

With the description the machine started to show what the dream was like and what it meant. Sedusa frowned, but she placed a hand on Rebecca's shoulder to comfort her and said softly, "Oh, Becca." Sakura stiffened slightly at how similar the demon now was and placed the glasses down. Buttercup hugged Becca and so did Blossom. Bubbles looked scared and hid behind Mojo.

Mojo looks to see Bubbles hiding behind him, gently pulls her to his lap, and holds her as he hugged her close. Rebecca and Mojo told them about the nightmares they've had when they were both out in the city at night before the Girls saved them, each telling the Professor what had happened in the dreams. Bubbles cuddled into Mojo as Buttercup and Blossom were still hugging Rebecca.

The Professor looked at Sakura and asked, "What about your dreams?" Sakura looked at them and asked softly, "Do I have to?" After seeing Sedusa nod firmly, she told them about the three dreams she had. She seemed to gain a dreamy expression as she told of the last one. As Sakura told them her dream, everyone gave each other weird and worried glances. The Professor shuts the machine off, takes the helmets off his niece and daughter as Mojo takes the one off his brain helmet, and everyone heads upstairs towards the living room.

Buttercup had her arms folded and muttered to herself, "I was right the whole time and no one believed me." Rebecca lightly nudged her and said, "Jojo and I did, Buttercup." Blossom apologizes, "Sorry we didn't believe you, Buttercup." Bubbles gave a small nod in agreement to Blossom's statement.

Sedusa furrowed her eyebrows and looked up something in the book. She asks, "That movie is about the Goblins and Fae, right?" Sakura nodded as she played with a strand of hair, "Uh-huh." Sedusa found a topic of dancing in the Fae section and held it wordlessly out to Rebecca to read.

Rebecca looks through and reads, "Dance of the Fae is a form of dance where female mortals connect with their hearts, feel it shine and move in the dimension where your inner Goddess resides. Dance of the Fae consists of heart expression through movement, where women channel their love through dance to heal the Earth. When they dance with the faeries, they make everyone around you feel the power of love and the connection to the Universe. Holding a Fae space, tasting with your feet, exploring your love for nature while making beautiful art with your body; that is the Dance of the Fae."

Mojo said as he rubs his chin in thought, "Seems very strange." Blossom thought about a mythology book she read and tilted her head in thought. Sakura stood up slowly and took the cups away as she heads upstairs. Bubbles asked, "Anything about some kind of jewelry? I mean, there could be some kind of piece of jewelry mentioned."

Blossom looked at her. "There is a fairy ring that if a couple dances through it, then they kind of become married and there might be a jewelry fairy ring too." Sedusa nodded as she had read about that. Sakura hummed from in the kitchen, then came downstairs saying, "A fairy ring is a fae binding thing. A couple is technically married when going through it and a ring forged by a faerie, F-A-E-R-I-E, is a peice of jewelry." Sakura's face still has the dreamy look, then Buttercup looks at everyone and asks, "Could I knock some sense into her?"

Everyone scolded, "Buttercup!"

She shrugged in her defense, "What? You're all thinking it, too!"

Rebecca said, "Now's not the time to crack jokes. On a raise of hands, does anyone know where to find this ring?" She looks around to see no one with their hands up and asks, "Sedusa, you used to be a jewel thief. Do you know what it might look like?" Sedusa flips through a couple of pages in the book and says, "Aha, found it."

Sakura blinked and looked at Buttercup. She bit her lip slightly and turned back towards the kitchen. Sedusa looked at Buttercup with a firm look, although it was softer than it would've been. Sedusa shows everyone the picture of the ring, which is a silver band that has a blue sapphire carved to look like a fire flame. Rebecca said, "It does look beautiful." Sedusa said, "It does, but looks can be deceiving."

The house phone rang and everybody looked at it. The Professor walked to the phone and answered it. After a few seconds, he got quite flustered, "I'm sorry, but I do not have your dog... No, I'm not joking." Sedusa, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles looked at the Professor. Sakura took a few steps into the kitchen and stopped. Rebecca and Mojo looked at each other, shrugged, and got up. Mojo said, "Something's up."

* * *

**Ooh, talk about a cliffhanger! Man, I'm starting to get a little cramp. How's that so far? Looks like something is definitely up from what Mojo said. I only own Rebecca and AnnaleaseTurner owns Sakura; everything else is owned by their respectful owners. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	16. A Battle and A Ring

The Professor was still arguing to the person on the phone about the person's alleged dog. Seeing the others had gone into the living room, Sakura sighed and started to follow. Rebecca walked towards her uncle and tapped his shoulder, then mouthed to him about hanging up. Professor Utonium covered mouth part of the phone and said, "Becca, not now."

Rebecca hissed, "Hang up! It's a prank and it's not getting you anywhere." The Professor heard the slight sniggering on the other end and hung up. Sedusa gave a quiet chuckle. Mojo and the Girls walked towards the phone, then the Professor said, "Becca, thanks for telling me." Rebecca said, "No problem. I felt that something is off and just had to tell you to hang up." Mojo asks, "Who was that on the phone? By which I mean who were you conversing, chatting, arguing, and speaking to on the phone?"

HIM made himself appear quickly as he made the room dark and mist appear. He had sensed something amiss and had thought of a challenge for the Utonium family, along with the monkey and Sedusa. He wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist with his other arm around her shoulders, resting his chin on her shoulder. Sakura gasped as the arms wrapped around her. Her eyes only half-glazed as HIM wasn't mesmerizing her at the moment.

Sedusa glanced at Sakura because of the gasp. Everyone looked angrily to see HIM holding Sakura, then Sedusa glares, "Let her go!" HIM grins darkly, "Why would I do that?" He pulled Sakura further back towards himself and tauntingly kissed her cheek. He then licks her cheek like he had done with the Professor when he had everyone under his control. Sakura shuddered a little as he did this. That did feel a bit gross, but she didn't really feel herself reacting. She let out a small whimper as his grip tightened.

Rebecca yelled, "GET YOUR DIRTY CLAWS AWAY FROM HER, YOU SICKO!" She ran towards HIM to get Sakura free, but Mojo held her back and said, "Rebecca, don't! It's too risky!" HIM taunts, "Yes, monkey boy's right, Becky! I have a challenge for you all. If you can defeat my monster, I'll give her back."

Buttercup shouts, "You'll just give her back now, HIM!"

HIM says in his demonic voice, "ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Sakura flinched at the loudness and evilness of his voice. With a swish of his claw, HIM and Sakura are now in some kind of stadium booth as the others are in some kind of arena like the gladiators of Rome. Rebecca sighed, "This sucks! Besides the Girls, myself, and Jojo, anybody know how to fight self-defense?" Sedusa and the Professor nodded, then the ground began to rumble. Everyone kept their feet planted as the ground started to shake and looked up to see a giant monster stomp towards them. The monster was a massive bull that looked humanlike. It was a Minotaur with a large hammer!

The Minotaur has sharp horns sticking out, unruly black hair that reached his back, dark brown fur and skin, glowing yellow eyes, a muscular body, claws that ended at the ends of his fingertips, hooves, and a long tail. The Minotaur brought up his hammer and swung it towards the ground, making everyone jump. Rebecca did a backflip with Sedusa as Mojo dodged away from the blow. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew around to distract the hideous beast.

HIM kept sakura close, making sure she couldn't escape. Sakura watched with her eyes wide. HIM was watching with glee. If they all failed, Sakura would be his and he'd have something completely that was his. Sakura looked between the fight and HIM. The Minotaur swung the hammer trying to hit the Girls, while he advanced on the three on the ground and snorted angrily.

Mojo looked to see something shine in the dirt and ran towards it, then he picked it up and looked closely at the handle. He looked at the silver handle and the long blade, realizing that he's holding a sword. Buttercup kept punching the Minotaur's stomach as Blossom was hitting his face, leaving Bubbles to bite the monster's tail.

The Minotaur roared in both pain and anger, but he didn't seem to be tiring. He did a big swipe with his hand, grabbing the Girls and tossed them away like dolls. He swung the hammer at the rest of them. The Professor was caught by the hammer and tossed into one of the other watching stands, leaving him unconscious. Rebecca saw her uncle in one of the stands and screamed, "UNCLE JOHN!"

HIM was grinning evilly and said, "You'll be mine soon, Sakura." he says. Sakura looked at HIM and frowned. She saw the destruction the fight was causing and said, "You don't need to do this! Why are you doing it?"

Mojo ran towards the Minotaur and swung his sword at the beast's hammer, blocking the blow. Sedusa ran towards the Girls to check on them, then looked up as she heard Rebecca scream. The Minotaur picked up the teenager by the neck with one hand and is about to strangle her. Mojo yelled as he ran towards the monster, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

With a terrifying rage, Mojo jumped up onto the beast's shoulders and swung his sword towards the monster's neck to decapitate the Minotaur. However, the sword flew out of Mojo's hands and lands into the Minotaur's eye as the beast howled in pain. The monster dropped Rebecca as he held his eye, while the Professor is still unconscious and the Girls zoomed to retaliate as the Minotaur was distracted. Rebecca landed hard on her back and looked to see Sedusa help her up. She asked her, "Are you alright, Becca? Are you hurt?" Rebecca shook her head and looked to see Mojo hanging on to the Minotaur's horns, while the beast kept trashing his head around and roaring in pain.

Sakura's eyes were wide with tears streaming down her face. She sobbed, "Stop this! Please!"

HIM looked at her with his face hardened, but his eyes showing loneliness. He said, "No." Sakura took one look at her family and turned towards HIM. Sakura placed both hands on each cheek and held his face softly. She says barely above her breath, "Please." She pressed her lips to his, kissing him.

Rebecca and Sedusa looked to see Sakura kissing HIM, then the Girls flew over towards the stands to get the Professor. As the Minotaur was still roaring in pain, Mojo pulled the sword out of the Minotaur's eye and plunged it towards the beast's throat to kill him. The giant monster choked up blood and began to grow weak, but managed to grab Mojo by the neck and strangle him. Mojo tried to wiggle out of the Minoaur's hold, but felt himself growing weaker and watched the Minotaur fall down to the ground. The chimp landed hard on the ground and blacked out.

Blossom looked over the Professor and looked relieved. He's still alive, but he'd suffer due to the bruises. Buttercup helped hold the Professor. Feeling him shift, the Girls gently let the Professor down.

Sakura pulled back a little before kissing HIM once more and pulled back again. She had a small smile, though her face was pale and tear-streaked. HIM looked into her mismatched eyes and closed his eyes glancing away. With a wave of his claw, the Minotaur completely disappeared and the wounds of the others easing to nonfatal.

Rebecca saw Mojo lying on his back and ran towards him to see if he's alright. She placed her fingers towards his neck to check for a pulse and found it, but he isn't moving or breathing. Rebecca's eyes began to well up with tears as she clings to his tunic and cries, "Jojo, no! Please don't die! Wake up!" She buries her face into his chest and cries into it as everyone sadly looked to see what happened.

As Rebecca kept sobbing into Mojo's chest, a furry arm wrapped around her waist and a deep voice that she knew said, "Rebecca, don't cry. I'm right here and I'll never leave you." Rebecca opened her eyes and looked to see Mojo awake, then she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulders.

Sakura looked at HIM, hearing that everyone was okay. She breathes, "Thank you." She felt him place something in her palm before he turned her around holding her again. He made them appear in the stadium with the others and said with his voice glum, "I made the challenge and you have won. Come get her." Everyone got towards Sakura and hugged her, then they felt a wind blow around them and they are back inside the Utonium residence.

* * *

Sakura still has her fist clenched and opens her hand to see what HIM just gave her. In her hand was a beautiful white gold ring. It had a moonstone gem in the middle of small black onyx gems. Sakura looked at it in slight awe and a little worry. Bubbles murmurs, "Beautiful."

Rebecca asked, "How did kissing HIM change his mind and let us win? He could've killed us before changing his mind." Sakura looked at the ring and slips it on her finger with a sigh, "Did you know how alone you were before you found out that Mojo was your admirer and that he said that he loved you?" Rebecca said, "Yeah. What are you saying?"

Sakura looked at her and softly said, "HIM was lonely..." She bit her lip waiting for the inevitable realization. Sedusa hugged the Professor gently, but firmly. The Girls just looked confused. Rebecca said, "I knew that Mojo was lonely as I was, but I don't understand HIM. What did he actually see in you?" Mojo placed his hands on Rebecca's tense shoulders to calm her down and the two sat on the couch.

Sakura looked at Rebecca and looked away. She knew she didn't mean it harshly, but it seemed that way. Sakura said, "I don't know. It could've started as revenge or it could've been something entirely different."

Mojo seemed to be in thought and said, "Well, he seemed to let you go as a sign of love. If he must've loved you, he set you free. Speaking of which, could you show me the mark if it's there or not?" Sakura nodded slowly and walked towards Mojo, then the chimp looked to see the mark on Sakura's neck disappear. Sakura asks, "So, Mojo, how is it?"

Mojo said, "It's fading, by which I mean is the mark that you previously had is starting to wear off, disappear, and heal." He looked at the ring and said, "However, the ring is still present and it seems that it's not doing any harm to you." Sakura nodded, looking slightly relieved. She said, "Thanks for letting me know, Mojo." she says. She looked at Rebecca and asked, "How are you holding up?"

Rebecca took a deep breath and sighed, "Okay, just glad that nobody died this time. I was really scared that Jojo almost got himself killed in the fight with the Minotaur." Sakura hugged her and went to get everybody some hot chocolate. Sedusa looked at the Professor and whispered, "I thought you'd not make it. Don't scare me like that again." The Professor hugged her tightly and said, "Okay."

Sakura came back in with some mugs that have whipped cream on top and some chocolate sprinkles. She hands everyone a mug and begins to sip hers. Rebecca held back a giggle when Mojo has some whipped cream over his mouth, making him look like he has a goatee. He looked at everyone holding back some laughs and said, "What?"

Sakura couldn't help it, but she made the motion of stroking her chin like she had a goatee before quickly taking a sip of her drink. Sedusa and the Professor were smiling with their lips in a tight line to hold it in. Seeing Sakura's motion, Bubbles started to giggle in her adorable high-pitched way. Blossom giggled from behind her hand. Buttercup was snorting slightly, trying to hold in her sniggers.

Rebecca couldn't hold it any longer and said, "Your face!" Mojo felt his face and wiped it clean, then places Rebecca's mug down on the table. He has a mischievous look on his face and said, "Looks like someone's going to be tickled pink. Ha, take this!" Reaching his hands out, Mojo started to tickle Rebecca's sides as she laughed more.

Bubbles was still giggling. Blossom grinned and says playfully, "Come on, Girls! We have to protect Becca!" Buttercup gave a bit of a loud battle cry and also started to join the tickle fight. Mojo kept tickling Rebecca, then he picks her up by the waist and presses his lips towards her exposed stomach to make raspberries. Rebecca giggled uncontrollably and squealed, "Jojo, get off! You win!" Mojo kept blowing on the girl's stomach and muffled, "My lips are stuck and I can't get them off!" The Girls got on Mojo's shoulder, then he grabs the three and starts tickling them.

The Girls all shrieked and giggled, while Sedusa looked ecstatic and amused at the same time. She also looked very comfortable. The Professor chuckled at the scene holding her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Sakura watched the scene she sipped on her hot chocolate and smiled. She could just imagine having a family like that, though different, and being really happy herself.

After everyone got a bit tired from laughing so much, Rebecca asks, "Anyone up for some dinner?"

Mojo said, "I wouldn't mind calling for a pizza being delivered. How does that sound, Girls?"

Blossom said, "We don't mind. Can you get two pies: one with pepperoni and the other plain?"

Bubbles adds, "Ooh, and both of them should be stuffed crust!"

Buttercup said, "Get some breadsticks, too!"

Mojo gets up and says, "Alright, I'll call Pizza Hut for delivery. Saku, do you know where your father keeps the coupons?"

Sakura said, "They're in the kitchen on the counter, right next to the phone." Sedusa looked at Rebecca and Sakura with a wide smile. Sakura smiled back at Sedusa, then finished her drink and placed the empty cup in the sink before coming back into the living room.

Mojo dialed up the phone and placed the order, then he hung up the phone and got towards the living room to see everyone watching some TV. Rebecca asks, "Anything about the order?" Mojo said, "They'll have it ready in 30 minutes." Sakura asked, "Does anyone mind if i go upstairs a while? I'll be down in time for pizza."

Professor Utonium said, "Go ahead, Sakura. We'll call you down."

The Girls, Rebecca, and Mojo were watching Abbott and Costello's Hold That Ghost on the TV. They laughed at the scenes where Costello and Camille were dancing, then he trips and crashes into an old organ. Rebecca sighed, "That's classic comedy."

Mojo has Rebecca leaning on his arm and said, "Yes, these two and The Three Stooges are timeless." Everyone laughed when they watched the movie towards the ending, then they looked to see Sakura come downstairs. Sakura smiled at the others and said, "Almost time for the pizzas." Sakura got out to get the pizzas, then the Girls began to get plates and glasses on the table. In a couple of minutes, the doorbell rang and Rebecca dashed over to get it.

She opens the door to see Sakura holding two pizza boxes and a bag on top, then helps her inside. Sakura heads towards the kitchen and placed the pizzas on the counter, then Mojo got towards the fridge to get some soda for everyone. Sakura opened the boxes and placed them in the middle of the table for everyone to take what they wanted. Sakura looked in the bag as the Professor let Sedusa slide off his lap. Sedusa did so and sat down at the table.

Everyone ate their dinner and Rebecca said, "Maybe we could all go to Bonsai Gardens tomorrow for a little picnic and some water fun."

Professor Utonium said, "That's sounds like a good idea or we could all go to the beach for a little fun."

Sedusa finished eating her breadstick and said, "Who wants to go to Bonsai Gardens?" Professor Utonium, Bubbles, and Sedusa raised their hands. Mojo looks and says, "All in favor for the beach?" He raised his hand as Buttercup, Blossom, Rebecca, and Sakura did the same. Sakura said, "Okay, the votes are in and the beach is the winner."

Buttercup and Blossom squealed, "Yay!"

As everyone finished eating their slices of pizza, they decided to turn in for the night. Sedusa tucked in the Girls and went to the Professor's room. Sakura got ready for bed and laid there, thinking as she looked over her ring. Sakura fell asleep looking at the ring. She had figured out that she was now married, at least in most terms.

Mojo heads out the door to get to his observatory, but is stopped when Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. She sighed, "I don't know what I would do if you were killed in the ring." Mojo ran his fingers through Rebecca's hair and said, "I don't know either, but I'm still here and I'll never leave you. I love you, Rebecca."

She looked at him and said, "I love you, Jojo." The two kissed each other, then Mojo gets his jetpack and flies off towards the city. Rebecca heads back inside the house and heads upstairs to get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then slips into a lilac cami with matching shorts. As she got into her bed, she looks at her book about mythical creatures and got towards a chapter about werewolves.

The book had all the usual information about their transformation under full moons, turning into one if a victim was bitten, and how they get killed by silver bullets. Rebecca closes the book and shuts off the lamp on her nightstand before going to sleep.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like there was a big battle and HIM makes a bargain about a fight, but a kiss made him change his mind. What happens next? Wait and see. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. I only own Rebecca and AnnaleaseTurner owns Sakura; the show and characters are owned by Cartoon Network, Warner Bros, and Craig McCracken.**


End file.
